Necesito tu ayuda
by fonteius
Summary: Marceline es una policía que esta envuelta en un caso conocido como "el asesino de la biblia", desesperada por no avanzar con el caso pide ayuda a la mente criminal que mas le costo atrapar. ¿conseguirán meterse en la mente del asesino o el les cazara primero?
1. Chapter 1

PRIMER INFORME DE LA INVESTIGACION: NOTAS PERSONALES.

Día 29: quinto cuerpo

Termine de escribir en mis notas personales y empecé a contemplar la escena del crimen, sin mostrar ni asombro ni asco aunque la escena era verdaderamente horrible, una de las peores que había visto nunca y llevaba ya un par de años en este trabajo. La victima estaba colgada del ventilador boca abajo sujeta por los pies con sus propios intestinos que salían de una raja recta y perfecta del cuerpo, la piel estaba blanca y sin manchas de sangre, imagino que habían limpiado el liquido ya que habría salido algo de ella cuando le abrió en canal cual cerdo, los ojos de la victima estaban blancos, sin vida y las manos colgaban inertes, y perfectamente cuidadas atadas por una cinta roja, la victima no estaba cubierta mas que por un viejo calzoncillo ajustado blanco, parecía que se estaba tirando de cabeza a una piscina.

Como habían pasado con los demás crímenes de este mes me acerque para contemplar la espalda del cuerpo, y allí estaba la señal de asesino, grabado con un cuchillo rezaba una frase que ponía "_Reddite ergo quae sunt Caesaris, Caesari et quae sunt Dei Deo__". _Una voz familiar detrás suyo exclamo:

- "dadle al cesar lo que es del cesar, y a dios lo que es de dios" Vulgata - Mateo 22,21

Me gire para encontrarme a Simon Petrikov, el forense, un viejo barbudo delgado que iba con una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros, que iba acompañado por su ayudante, Gunther un recién graduado que estaba haciendo las practicas con el, bajito de piel blanca y pelo negro se acerco al cuerpo nada mas llegar para examinarlo

- ¿hora de la muerte?

El viejo de pelo cano, se acerco y lo miro estudiándolo.

- es difícil de decir… yo diría que hace un par de días.

- imagino que la muerte habrá sido por esa herida pedazo de herida

Simon se acerco y miro el cuerpo de cerca mientras su ayudante Gunther sacaba fotos. Metió un Boli en la herida y lo abrió un poco, removió un poco dentro del cuerpo y negó con la cabeza.

- no creo… esta herida no parece ser la causa de la muerte

Me acerque para mirar más de cerca el cuerpo, me sorprendió lo bien que hecha la lesión

- la herida no parece ni infectada ni nada

Simon se alejo del cuerpo e hizo unas anotaciones

- yo creo que es post Morten. Además de que parece que fue tratada, como si quisiera que quedara así, el tio que buscamos es un autentico experto

Me se pase la mano por su pelo solté un improperio:

- joder, es el quinto este mes… este carbón sabe lo que hace

- Marceline, así no debe hablar una señorita

- soy policía… me la pela

Llevaba en el cuerpo cinco años y en la sección de criminología dos y nunca había visto a un psicópata tan bueno.

- imagino que habrá que avisar a los familiares.

Al cabo de media hora teníamos a una madre y una esposa cerca de la escena del crimen preparándose para la confesión, la madre se secaba las lágrimas discretamente y la mujer ni si quiera hizo ni un misero gesto de pena. Dude ligeramente de que la mujer se preocupara de el muerto, claramente se veía que era una mujer florero y trofeo, Una chica guapa y joven que buscaba una vida de lujos a cambio de estar con un hombre que no amaba le daba igual que fuera un hombre guapo o feo, viejo o joven, a ella le importaba que fuera rico, si no fuera porque el asesino llevaba un mes en activo y que la cuartada de la mujer se confirmo hubiera sospechado de ella, pero parecía una inútil que lo único que buscaba era dinero, no creo que fuera capaz de matarlo.

La madre me dio de que pensar, era una señorona que buscaba parecer joven, parecía que se había operado mil veces, pero sentía que su sufrimiento era sincero.

- decidme… ¿creéis que tenia algún enemigo?

La mujer miro hacia un lado aburrida y respondió

- imagino, siempre venia del trabajo quejándose de la gente, nunca me interese demasiado por su vida.

La madre le miro ofendida

- tu marido se acaba de morir ¿no te tendría que importar?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se miro las uñas

- esta muerto, llorar no lo revivirá.

- ¿y ahora que harás muerta de hambre? ¿Ir a por otro?

La mujer se puso en pie y abofeteo a la madre, antes de que se fuera a mayores dos policías las separaron, se que no iba a sacar mucho de esto y que era inútil. No tenia que buscar testimonios de familias, sino relaciones con las demás victimas.

Llegue a la oficina a media tarde y me llego la autopsia y la información de la victima. Su nombre era Liamn Snow, un banquero que estaba metido en temas de sobornos, robos y malversaciones de fondos. Como todas las anteriores victimas, su única relación con ellas es que eran criminales que no habían sido metidos en la cárcel por influencias o por su dinero, parecía que el asesino se creía un superhéroe que libraba de la chusma del mundo, en el fondo creía que les estaba haciendo un favor.

Mi compañero en este caso se me acerco y me hizo un gesto, era Finn, un chico rubio y atlético, con un sentido de la justicia ridículo, era un autentico novato

- Marceline, te llama el jefe

Me dirigí hacia las oficinas centrales y entre en el despacho del jefe, una mujer de pelo negro y una mano de hierro la estaba esperando, cuando me miro me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos marrones que me evaluaban a cada paso que daba.

- ¿quería verme agente Marceline?

Asistí segura y me dirigí hacia ella

- sabe como va mi caso ¿no?

- parece que la investigación sobre el asesino de la biblia se esta descontrolando, lleva un mes detrás de el y las victimas no paran de aparecer.

Me senté en una silla y me apoye en la mesa

- es que este personaje no tiene ninguna lógica, ataca aleatoriamente pero tiene un patrón… no se como encontrarlo

Shoko se apoyo en la mesa

- ¿y porque querías verme?

Me puse seria para intentar imponer algo de respeto, pero era imposible, Shoko era una mujer curtida en mil batallas, incluso fue secuestrada por un psicópata que le corto la mano aunque ella se vengo haciendo que lo metieran para siempre en una de las peores cárceles sin posibilidad de poder salir de allí, esa mujer era una leyenda, nunca había fallado.

- necesito ayuda

Shoko la miro sorprendida

- tienes toda la ayuda que quieras de tus compañeros Finn y Jake y si necesitas consejo de cualquiera de tus otros compañeros te lo darán encantados

Negué con la cabeza

- no lo entiendes, necesito ayuda, no de una persona normal… necesito ayuda de una psicópata, necesito que una mente criminal me ayude a cazar a ese cabron

Shoko la miro enfadada

- Marceline, en mi presencia no tolero esa forma de hablar

- lo siento jefa, es que este asunto me esta poniendo de los nervios… necesito ayuda, me siento muy inútil.

La jefa se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a un fichero y saco un informe que abrió y leyó.

- no es tan fácil como parece Marceline, necesitaríamos que ese criminal y ya sabes como funcionan esos cabrones, solo se mueven por un interés propio, quieren su propia autosatisfacción

Marceline se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y se anudo el pelo en una coleta

- se como son, he capturado a unos cuantos… pero necesito a una en concreto

Shoko cerró el informe y la miro

- ¿no te referirás a..?

Marceline asistió lentamente

- pero para eso necesito tu aprobación

Shoko se sentó en su silla y apoyando su cara en las manos para mirarme seriamente

- de acuerdo Marceline, te doy mi permiso pero quiero que cumplas una serie de condiciones. La primera es que tienes que conseguir su colaboración sin darle demasiados privilegios, puedes darle una reducción minima de condena o un cambio de cárcel, pero nada más. La segunda es que quiero que lleve un transmisor para saber donde esta en cada momento y la ultima es que quiero que tu estés pendiente de el… puede ayudarte desde la cárcel o puedes llevártelo a tu casa, me da igual… pero como se escape o lo intente tu culo estará en un grave peligro

Asentí y me levante de la silla

- gracias jefa

- suerte Marceline… la necesitaras.

Me encontraba en una cárcel de máxima seguridad sujetando un informe mientras me conducían por un corredor hacia una habitación alejada de las demás celdas. Me llevaron a una sala oscura, sin ventanas y casi sin iluminación donde había una mesa en el centro y dos sillas, me senté y espere mientras ojeaba el informe.

-Edad: veintisiete años

- tuvo una actividad criminal durante cinco largos años

- fue atrapada a por Shoko y Marceline

Imagino que estaría resentida por haberla metido en la cárcel.

- vaya vaya… ¿quien tenemos aquí?

Levante la cabeza de los informes y la vi., una chica preciosa estaba ante mi, ojos azules y pelo teñido de rosa, una sonrisa radiante y una figura preciosa. Ante mi se haya bonnibel, la asesina dulce. Era una científica muy respetada hasta que se volvió loca, modus operandi consistía en coger a las personas que hacían de sujetos de pruebas para sus experimentos y llevárselos a su laboratorio para jugar con ellos, su afición se volvió contra ella y acabo pasándose de la raya.

- hola Bonni.

Se sentó en la silla y junto las manos formalmente mientras le guiñaba el ojo elegantemente

- ¿es verdad que necesitas mi ayuda Marceline?

Saque un dossier donde estaban las fotos del último asesinato y se las enseñe, ella copio las fotos y las miro muy entretenida

- vaya, es muy bonito este trabajo... pero un poco de principiante

- Bonni, eres una asesina psicópata…

- vas a hacer que me sonroje

Me apoye en la mesa y le di un papel donde ponía las condiciones que me había dado Shoko

- necesito tu ayuda

Bonni sonrío y cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba mas a mi y rompía la hoja con las condiciones

- entonces hablemos mi querida Macy


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO INFORME DE LA INVESTIGACION: NOTAS PERSONALES 

Mire atónita como Bonni rompía la hoja de condiciones mientras sonreía.

- Bonni, esas eran las condiciones

Ella se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba las piernas, el mono de color gris no le favorecía nada, le daba un aspecto soso, aunque los brillos metálicos de las esposas eran cegadores gracias a la luz de los fluorescentes. Sonreía con suficiencia mientras miraba a un guardia de la esquina, para luego girar su cabeza y mirarme fijamente

- no las necesito, se que son las básicas… reducción de condena y cambio de cárcel. Pero ¿Cuánto se reduce una cadena perpetua? ¿Y para que quiero cambiarme de cárcel si aquí soy importante?

Apoye mi cabeza en la mano y me pase la mano lentamente mientras suspiraba pesadamente

- entonces ¿no nos vas a ayudar?

Ella río en alto mientras me levantaba la cabeza con una mano esposada

- yo no he dicho eso

La mire a los ojos mientras ella se volvía a apoyar en el asiento e intentaba estirarse, pero las cadenas tintinearon, ella me hizo un gesto poniendo las manos juntas y estirándolas para enseñarme mejor las esposas, yo entendí el gesto y le hice una señal al guardia para que desposara a Bonni. En cuanto se vio libre de las esposas ella se froto las muñecas y se estiro completamente.

- no sabes el gusto que da esto.

Me apoye en la mesa y la mire fijamente

- ¿vas a ayudarme?

Bonni sonrío y apoyo los brazos en la mesa cruzándolos mientras que ponía su cabeza encima de los brazos.

- si me das lo que pido si.

- ¿y que pides?

Bonni cerró los ojos y suspiro con añoranza

- quiero estar libre en la calle hasta que lo cazemos… quiero volver a andar por la calle y tomarme un café en una terraza, quiero andar por el parque e ir de comprar… quiero ser normal por una semana.

Me apoye en la mano

- no se si podremos…

Bonni río aun con los ojos cerrados, mas que una asesina psicópata parecía una chica normal, la típica chica que busca un chico con el que casarse y tener hijos, que busca un buen vestido para ir a bailar un sábado por la noche o que queda con sus amigos

- vamos Marcy, seguro que Shoko te deja hacerlo…

- no se

Bonni abrió los ojos y me miro.

- me necesitas muy urgentemente… lo veo

Iba a abrir la boca pero ella me puso un dedo la los labios para silenciarme

- me necesitas… sino no hubieras venido aquí… lo se porque estas tan desesperada que me has traído fotos de los crímenes. Si no lo estuvieras me los hubieras descrito y no me hubieras traído información tan importante que no dais a la ligera, pero querías que mirara las fotos con detalle para ver si conseguía algún patrón. Has hecho que me soltaran las manos con lo que quieres ganarte mi favor y ver si me podías convencer con favores, has pensado poco la escusa de dejarme salir durante un tiempo con lo que Shoko ya te había insinuado que podrías dejarme salir, pero si no quieres que lo haga es por algo… ¿miedo a que me escape o que tendrías que estar pegada a mi?

Me separo el dedo de la boca ligeramente y me miro esperando respuesta.

- creo… que las dos

- ¿me tienes miedo?

- eres una psicópata… y no me gusta dormir sabiendo que la persona que duerme en la habitación de al lado podría matarme mientras duermo.

Ella entre cerro los ojos y me miro seriamente

- además ¿Cómo te controlaría?

- vamos Marcy… sabes tan bien como yo que eso no lo sabes… pero quieres detener a ese cabron, lo veo, estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea

Me levante y me dirigi hacia la puerta.

- voy a llamar a Shoko y que ella decida

Al acabo de una hora mi jefa estaba delante de Bonni que sonreía feliz, yo estaba pegada a la pared de la derecha intentando no meterme en la escena.

- vamos a ver bonita… me ha dicho Marceline que quieres estar libre mientras cazamos al asesino.

- Marcy te lo dijo bien

Shoko nos miro alternativamente

- ¿Por qué os llamáis cariñosamente?

Me tense pero Bonni se llevo un dedo a los labios

- eso es un secreto

Shoko negó con la cabeza y poniéndose recta le encaro, Shoko tenia una mirada penetrante y a mucha gente le costaba mantenerle la mirada pero Bonni la miraba como si fuera su hermana pequeña, no le tenía miedo era la primera vez que veía algo así

- ¿Cómo nos puedes ayudar?

Bonni cogio una foto y señalo la herida

- si os fijáis, las heridas están cauterizadas en el acto… eso solo se consigue con bisturís eléctricos entonces os diría que buscarais en los hospitales pero si no os habéis fijado las heridas están hechas un poco asimétricamente, como si estuviera cortando por primera vez, como si lo estuviera haciendo siguiendo unas líneas… no es un medico, es un novato.

Shoko la miro algo sorprendida pero intento no mostrarlo yo en cambio abrí los ojos y exclame

- es buena

- Marcy… he sido medico y científica, saque las mejores notas de la promocion, esto son chorradas que se daría cuenta hasta un estudiante de primero de medicina.

Shoko se puso en medio

- ¿algo mas?

Bonni se volvió a apoyar mientras soltaba una risita cursi

- vamos querida Shoko… sabes tan bien como yo que esto es una muestra y que no os voy a decir nada mas hasta que me dejéis libre.

Shoko la miro fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

- de acuerdo, pero si aceptas eso nosotros te pondremos condiciones.

- las aceptare… quiero ser libre aunque solo sea una semana

- estarás pegada a Marceline todo el día, vivirás con ella, comerás con ella y si quieres ducharte ella estará ahí mirándote, será tu sombra

Me acerque a Shoko

-jefa… ¿no es excesivo? ¿Y porque yo?

- tu propusiste la idea

Bonni me señalo

- lo sabia

Cerré los ojos y me apoye en la mesa

- la otra condición será por propia seguridad y precaución, por las noches te drogaremos para que te duermas y así no puedas ni huir ni atacar a Marceline

- solamente si puedo ver los medicamentos y opinar.

Shoko asintió

- la ultima es que quiero que lleves un dispositivo con GPS y un dispositivo para te corrientes eléctricas en cuanto sospechemos de tu comportamiento…

Bonni sonrío

- como en los Simpson

-… que controlara Marceline

Yo simplemente asentí

- si logras escapar piensa que un castigo caerá sobre Marceline y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que se va a vengar

Bonni asintió

- lo se

Shoko se planto delante de ella y cuando fue a ofrecer la mano de hierro la cambio rápidamente para ofrecerla la de carne, Bonni lo noto y entrecerró los ojos mientras veía esa ofrenda

- ¿trato?

Ella estiro la mano calculadoramente y la apretó mientras la miraba a los ojos, desafiante

- trato.

Me puse entre ellas

- mi opinión debería contar, va a estar conmigo

Shoko me miro con una sonrisa mordaz

- fuiste tu la que dio la idea

Suspire pesadamente

…

Bonni levanto los brazos y grito de felicidad mientras la luz del sol le daba plenamente, y estaba a su lado con un dispositivo en la mano para lanzarle una descarga en cuanto se pasara un pelo, la pulsera de color plateado brillaba en su muñeca y en su tobillo.

- me siento tan bien… quiero ir antes de nada a tomar un buen café

La mire, estaba radiante, como cuando la interrogamos, llevaba la misma ropa, una falda rosa y una camisa de rayas blancas y azules.

- antes de nada… tenemos que pasar por la oficina y presentarte a mis ayudante y mirar los casos…. Necesitamos empezar cuanto antes

Ella hizo un puchero y me copio del brazo

- venga Marcy… quiero disfrutar de mi primer día de libertad

- primero… quiero que me llames Marceline, no Marcy. Segundo tendremos unas horas de trabajo y si sobra algo iremos a donde quieras y tercero, por favor, no me lleves de compras aunque sea absolutamente necesario

Ella se rio mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el garaje Bonni se quedo parada mientras veía como Shoko y los demás guardias se metían en coches patrullas.

- ¿Dónde esta tu coche?

Me acerque a mi moto, una Harley negra y brillante, y le tire un casco.

- ¿moto? ¿En serio? Cualquiera que nos vería por la calle diría que tú eres la asesina y yo la niña decente

- cállate.

La subí a la moto y cuando note su respiración en mi nuca me dio un escalofrío.

- no hagas nada raro Bonni… esto me da mal rollo

- no te mataría cuando me llevas en moto, esperaría que estarías durmiendo o que estuvieras en la ducha para fingir un accidente

Arranque la moto y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la carretera siguiendo al coche de Shoko, Bonni gritaba feliz por la velocidad.

…..

- este es Finn y su compañero Jake, nos ayudaran cuando haya que investigar sospechosos pero no nos acompañaran a las escenas del crimen

Finn le sonrío y le dio una taza de café.

- somos un poco sensibles con el tema de los cuerpos, pero

Ella copio la taza de café y le sonrío a lo que Finn se puso rojísimo y empezó a tartamudea. Jake, un hombre de treinta años rubio y como un armario de dos por dos con un poblado bigote rubio le gruño

- recuerda que es una psicópata… no te fíes de ella

Bonni sonrío y movió la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto

- vamos vamos amigo mío… no te pongas así… no mato a mis amantes

Dicho eso Bonni le guiño el ojo con lo que Finn se puso más rojo, cuando empezó a tartamudear yo Tosi

- Finn, compórtate, Bonni, relájate… luego esta el doctor Petrikov que nos acompañara a las escenas, ahora antes de nada quiero que veas estas escenas del crimen y las victimas. Como ya te he dicho las victimas eran criminales impunes, asesinos, proxenetas, traficantes… de todo. Siempre hay frases en sus espaldas, todas bíblicas y comentando sus pecados.

Bonni se levanto y contemplo las fotos.

- ¿todas las heridas estaban esterilizadas?

- todo era igual

Ella se volvió a nosotros

- esta forma de matar es muy ceremonial, demasiado ceremonial para que el cuerpo quede tan limpio, estas heridas están hechas post Morten, las heridas son mas ceremoniales que para matar.

Jake se atuso el bigote

- ¿de que forma ceremonial?

- las espadas de los Ángeles son…

- … de fuego y para emularlas el asesino utiliza bisturís eléctricos… para que la herida pareciera hecha por una espada celestial.

Nos giramos hacia la voz viendo a Simon amasarse la barba

- buena observación jovencita… ¿quien eres?

Ella ofreció la mano con gesto ceremonial

- mi nombre es Bonnibel Wulff…

El le cogio la mano y la beso

- encantado

- pero me conocerás como la asesina dulce… creo que tu llevabas las autopsias de mis victimas

Simon se congelo y la miro, su para paso por la sorpresa al desprecio

- veo que conoces mi trabajo.

- ¿eres la asesina que cogia a vagabundos y diciendo que les pagaría les metía diversos ácidos por las venas para ver como morían lentamente? ¿La que les torturaba para comprobar tus absurdas teorías?

Ella asintió

- veo que lo conoces detenidamente

- mataste a muchísimas personas, y estas aquí sin remordimientos… tu no tienes alma

Simon se acerco a la puerta

- trabajare a tu lado, pero no cuentes con mi simpatía.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue, me gire para ver a mis compañeros de trabajo, Finn estaba blanco y Jake estaba muy serio observando a Bonni que estaba mirando fijamente a la nada.

- intentemos olvidar esto… Bonni algo más

Ella me miro

- eh… si… pero no… no podré sacar nada mas hasta que vea un cuerpo…. En condiciones

La escena se vio interrumpido por un timbrazo del teléfono, Jake lo cogio y después de cuatro monosílabos colgó

- pues estas de suerte, acaba de aparecer otro cadáver.


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER INFORME DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN: NOTAS PERSONALES

Un hombre lleno de tatuajes se hallaba sentado en un taburete, su cara estaba caída haciendo que su pelo lacio, largo y sucio le tapara la cara, las manos se encontraban atadas con un lazo rojo en su espalda y de este lazo salía una cinta roja hacia la pared, para que su cuerpo quedara sujeto estáticamente. Esta vez no estaba abierto en canal, sino que habían roto sus piernas y las habían clavado en el suelo con una estaca en cada pierna para quedar con la dirección pie hacia dentro, los pies volvían a estar atados innecesariamente pero esta vez con piel, lo que parecía su propia piel. El cuerpo estaba lleno de mordiscos de ratas y le faltaban algunos cachos de carne, la escena daba mucha grima, pero lo peor era el olor, la podredumbre que se respiraba, parecía que llevaba muerto un mes, me gire cuando escuche un ruido venir del rincón, dos ratas estaban pelearse por lo que antaño era un dedo del pie. Me sitúe en la espalda del sujeto para comprobar si estaba la marca del asesino, pero me sorprendí cuando solo vi la espalda sin piel, simplemente estaba su carne.

Oí un ruido en la puerta y vi a una Bonnibel desconcertada y mirando la escena del crimen, Simon estaba a su lado evitando mirarla y Jake y Finn en el vano de la puerta evitando mirar al cadáver directamente, me gire hacia ellos y negué levemente

- no es el asesino que buscamos… no esta su marca

Bonnibel se acerco intentando no pisar ningún objeto que se hallaba en el suelo, era curioso verla andar así, con tacones y casi saltando para no pisar nada, hasta llegar al cadáver, parecía una niña jugando a la rayuela. Ella se acerco a el y se puso en cuclillas intentando verle la cara al sujeto, pero al no conseguirlo se levanto y hurgó en su bolso para sacar unos guantes que se puso profesionalmente. Antes de nada toco el pelo y vio que se caía un poco y le manchaba los dedos por la suciedad que tenia, lo agarro de la raíz y tiro de ella hacia arriba mostrando una la cara mas horrible que había visto en un cadáver. La boca estaba abierta completamente en lo que se conocía como "la sonrisa del payaso" la piel estaba abierta hasta mostrar el hueso y estos estaban desencajados manteniéndose la mandíbula inferior sujeta a la cara por un poco de músculo, y piel.

Me gire cuando oí un estruendo detrás, me encontré a Jake agarrando el hombro de Finn y este vomitando en una esquina. Simon el palmeaba la espalda y le invitaba a irse de la escena para que no destruyera pruebas, Finn asintió y apoyado en Jake se alejo entre tambaleos.

Bonnibel tiro más del cuello y miro el cuerpo que cayo para detrás mostrando la tripa del hombre, para luego girarse y señalarme el cuerpo con una sonrisa

- no se que decirte Marcy… podría ser un imitador, pero lo dudo

Le gruñí mientras me acercaba a ella

- dime Marceline joder.

Ella se carcajeo mientras me señalaba el cuerpo, yo mire a Simon, que miraba con asco a Bonnibel y le dicte la frase que estaba escrito en el vientre del hombre

- Amen dico vobis, quoniam omnia dimittentur filiis hominum peccata et blasphemiae, quibus blasphemaverint: qui autem blasphemaverit in Spiritum Sanctum non habet remissionem in aeternum sed reus erit aeterni delicti.

Simon se toco la frente y cerro los ojos intentando recordar, pero Bonnibel fue mas rápida que el.

- De cierto os digo que todos los pecados serán perdonados a los hijos de los hombres, y las blasfemias cualesquiera con que blasfemaren pero el que blasfeme contra el Espíritu Santo, no tiene jamás perdón, sino que es reo de juicio eterno. _Marcos__3:28-29_

Simon la miro enfadado

- no sabia que los demonios podían recitar la biblia sin arder

Bonnibel le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se giro pero ni le contesto, se concentro en el cuerpo y lo miro en varios ángulos detenidamente.

- aquí hay algo raro… no es lo mismo…

Ella miro de cerca todas las heridas del cuerpo comprobándolas una a una. Se levanto y se atuso el pelo como si estuviera nerviosa,

- no… no es lo mismo…

Simon se acerco al cuerpo apartando a Bonnibel que seguía murmurando para si misma, empezó a tocarlo un poco para comprobar la piel del sujeto.

- parece que lleva muerto un par de semanas, pero fue congelado para mantenerlo fresco… cuando lo llevemos a la morgue podré darte mas detalles

Bonnibel seguía con su asedio mental.

- ¿nos vamos a ir ya?

Simon cogio su maletín y se fue sin mediar palabra con la psicópata que le había hecho una pregunta directa, ella bajo las manos y miro por donde se había ido.

- ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal?

La mire fijamente para luego volver al cadáver y mientras le respondía sin mirarla

- ¿recuerdas a todas las personas que mataste?

Ella cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza sutilmente hacia la derecha para intentar recordar

- no todos, me acuerdo mas de la prueba que hice que de la persona a quien se lo hice, si me dices que le hice puedo acordarme del nombre.

Me restregué las manos por la cara intentando recordar los detalles

- creo… que usaste a una mujer para un experimento que consistía en que… que le metiste un liquido en la medula… creo que según confesaste era para intentar crear un control mental con una droga que durara para mucho, no estoy segura, no se me daba bien la biología

Bonnibel me miro ofendida

- ya se quien dices… pero banalizas mis experimentos como si fueran una cosa de preescolar, lo que intentaba era insertar buruganda en el liquido espinal.

- ¿buruganda?

- es una droga que roba la voluntad a la gente, la suelen usar en discotecas para robar o violar al a gente, pensaba que si la inyectaba por esa zona se podría mantener ese estado mucho tiempo... me equivoque… la mujer se volvió loca y al final acabo muriendo

La mire mientras ella rememoraba el asunto como si fuera una anécdota muy común, como quien cuenta como compro unos helados o como quien va de viaje. Me ponía muy nerviosa, no entendía como alguien podía ser así, tan inocente pero tan perversa, la mente humana era un misterio, pero la mente de un asesino psicópata era como un laberinto de mil puertas y millones de trampas en cada esquina.

- y aun así ¿porque Simon me odia por matar a esa tia? Era un sin techo… según me dijo no tenia familia

La mire fijamente

- no lo entiendes. Ella no era una sin techo, era una abogada que estaba pasando por un mal trago, su carrera empezaba a caer en desgracia ya que tuvo problemas con un juicio con la mafia y la perseguían, se sabia que había estado tiendo problemas con su pareja y que tenia problemas de beber, ella había entrado en una espiral de autodestrucción, así que empezó a vivir en la calle.

Bonnibel la miro como si no entendiera lo que decía

- ella se lo busco sola…

Marceline se acerco a ella

- su nombre era Betty Thomson… era la mujer de Simon.

Bonnibel desvío la mirada hacia el cuerpo y empezó a examinarlo de cerca, parecía que quería cerrar este tema cuanto antes o que evitaba pensar que tenia tan cerca a alguien a quien había hecho tanto daño. Yo le seguí el juego y empecé a recoger pruebas pero como siempre estaba muy bien montado todo, llame al conserje y le dije que me trajera a quien había avisado a la policía y me diera las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad.

Al cabo de dos largas horas me llegaron las cintas y interrogue a la anciana que había llamado, nos contaba que llevaba unas semanas sin ver a su vecino salir de la casa y que le llamo la atención un olor horrible que salía de su casa

- ¿y alguien ha abierto la puerta esta semana?

- si… creo que llamaron unos testigos de Jehová y pasaron, pero no pude ver la cara a mi vecino. Vera, yo venia de comprar y en cuanto me vieron acercarse en vez de saludar como hacia siempre, entro en casa sin ni siquiera decir un simple hola, ahora que se iba a mudar a esta casa completamente, se estaba volviendo un arisco que no salía de casa, ni siquiera permitió que los obreros utilizaran las escalera para subir las cosas… lo hacia subiendo las cosas en la grúa, cuando vino por primera vez parecía una persona muy simpática, en ese momento solo traía consigo una nevera y un sofá, dijo que en las semanas siguientes le traerían todo, pero de repente cambio y se volvió un maleducado.

Volví a la escena del crimen después de media hora de interrogar a la señora, que me había invitado hasta tomar un café que tuve que declinar, donde Bonnibel estaba examinando la escena

- ¿has sacado algo en claro?

- al parecer hace una semana alguien abrió la puerta a unos testigos de Jehová pero cuando esto paso este sujeto debería estar muerto… parecía que hacia un mes quería mudarse y que le estaban trayendo las cosas, justo cuando le mataron. Seguramente que el que abrió la puerta era el asesino lo que me pregunto que abra pasado con los testigos.

Bonnibel se levanto de un taburete

- tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que pasa aquí

Ella se dirigió hacia el balcón y empezó a moverse lentamente por la casa mientras narraba los hechos

- el sujeto sabia que iban a por el, lo averiguo o le mandaron un mensaje, por eso decidió mudarse aquí sin montar un escándalo. Pero antes de poder hacer algo le encontraron y mataron. Bien, pues ¿Por qué seguir la mudanza? Muy fácil, alguien seguía pagando para que la mudanza continuara, pero mas lentamente de lo normal. Hace una semana alguien entro en la casa y se quedo allí, y trajo el cuerpo sin que se viera para prepararlo todo ¿Cómo?

Bonnibel se dirigió a un armario y se metió dentro de el y empezó a hablar desde dentro

- al ser un armario tan grande no entraría por el pasillo o ascensor, así que lo trajeron mediante grúa por el balcón, además de que se había acordado que tenia que entrar todo por el balcón, así que este armario subió por así… joder, aquí cabe un cuerpo o incluso dos. Por eso la vecina no vio como entro el asesino

Ella salio del armario de un salto

- no hacia esto desde la adolescencia

Se acerco y me dio un codazo

- ya me entiendes

- ¿y porque los testigos de Jehová?

Bonnibel miro la suelo de la habitación y empezó a mover el pie lentamente en círculos, pensando.

- creo que no eran lo que decían ser…quizás… querían ver que estaba muerto… y organizar las cosas un poco… un momento

Bonnibel me cogio del brazo y me dirigió hacia un punto concreto de la habitación.

- ponte de cuclillas

Hice lo que me dijo sin dudarlo hasta que a mis lados vi sus piernas blancas y torneadas y un peso en el cuello.

- ¿! Que coño haces ¡?

Bonnibel le grito a Gunther que le pasara su cámara y este lo hizo

- ¡bájate joder!

- ¿quieres esperar diez segundos?

Saco tres fotos y se bajo. Luego miro la pantalla de la cámara y sonrío para luego entregármela con una sonrisa pegando su cara a centímetros de la mía, me ponía muy nerviosa

- la mente criminal soy yo aquí, cuando hago algo, lo hago con razón.

Me fije en que tenía razón, la imagen que mostraba la pantalla de la cámara era la escena del crimen desde arriba, y mostraba que el suelo había sido pintado para mostrar un dibujo, era una cruz llena de símbolos que la punta señalaba al cadáver. Baje la cámara y me dirigí hacia la cruz pintada en el suelo, apoye una rodilla en el suelo y la mire de cerca, me concentre en el primer símbolo, le hice una foto y note que Bonni se apoyaba completamente en mi espalda

-¿sabes que símbolo es?

Ella hablo en mi oído en bajito provocándome mil escalofríos.

- parece ser hebreo, pero no estoy segura, a lo mejor toma caligrafía del hebreo pero cambiando la forma de escribirla para que signifique otra cosa, como la b y la d… la misma forma pero si le das la vuelta tiene otro significado.

Lazo un suspiro en mi oreja y yo la mire, ella simplemente sonreía y me miraba fijamente

- ¿nerviosa… Marcy?

La aparte de un empujo, a lo que ella se levanto con una agilidad increíble para alguien que llevaba tacones de aguja y falda mientras solataba una risita presumida que me ponía nerviosa, me gire y hice fotos a las demás letras. Bonni siguió andando con los brazos abiertos y mirando el suelo, como un niño que juega a que una línea del suelo es una cuerda floja y que si se sale se caerá al vacío, seguía sorprendida de que aquella chica fuera la que confeso que mato a todas aquellas personas por la ciencia.

- ¿has sacado algo mas?

Ella siguió con su juego de la línea hasta llegar a la puerta.

-intento pensar como el asesino… pero hay algunos cabos sueltos…

- pues a mi me parece lo mismo... Todo es la misma mierda

- te pierdes en el bosque… no ves el árbol

Ella se coloco en el marco de la puerta y empezó a señalar a sitios aleatorios hasta llegar a una pequeña estantería

- Marcy… Acércate a la estantería y dime el titulo de los libros religiosos que encuentres

- llámame Marceline joder

Hice lo que me dijo y empecé desde arriba

- bien… religiones del mundo… el Coran… Jesús, muerte y resurrección…el mensaje de Fátima… no hay mucha variedad la verdad…. El último es La biblia

Ella se acerco a mí rápidamente y se acerco a la estantería, para luego golpearme el brazo

- alto ahí! Pásame el libro

Cogi la biblia y se la di, ella empezó a buscar algo

- podías haberla cogido tu

- soy la mente criminal…. Yo pienso y tu actúas… musculitos

Ella siguió buscando algo un rato

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- buscar el patrón… no se si lo has visto, pero estos libros han sido manipulados para ponerlos en orden, hay marcas de polvo, fueron movidos de un lado para otro para hacer un orden concreto, los cristianos siempre se han respaldado en libros sagrados, así que estaba pensando ¿y si dejaran una nota en los libros? Si te fijas los libros tienen un orden de recolocación muy extraño, primero estaban las demás religiones "profanas", aunque para mi son igual de aceptables, hasta que llego el profeta que mostraría "la verdadera religión", pero este murió por los pecados de los demás… pero luego llegaron los santos para continuar el trabajo de la propagación de la palabra del señor…

La mire sin comprender

- llámame lerda pero no lo entiendo, es la sucesión de la biblia nada mas… ¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso?

- la gente normal es tan aburrida, como se nota que eres puro cuerpo y nada de cerebro Marcy querida… piensa esto en un termino humano. Parece ser que el asesino busca a gente que consideraríamos "pecadores" y lo intentaría convencer de la palabra de cristo… pero al no entenderlo los santos se ocuparan de el.

- ¿los santos?

- algo así… pero es una teoría. Parece que nos enfrentamos a un Torquemada del siglo XXI

- ¿Torquemada?

Ella cerró la biblia y me miro enfadada

- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan ignorante? Torquemada era el jefe de la inquisición española, la inquisición más brutal de todas.

Ella dejo la biblia donde estaba y empezó a darme las ordenes

- volvamos a la oficina…tenemos las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad, busca a quien pago a los de la empresa de mudanzas, seguramente el es el asesino habrá que interrogarlo, porque también quiero comprobar una cosa que me esta desconcertando y poniendo negra

- ¿el que?

Ella se subió a un taburete y gritando señalo a todas las direcciones posibles.

- pues … TODO ESTO… ¿ES QUE NO TE FIJAS PEDAZO DE BRUTA? ES TODO DIFERENTE… NADA TIENE SENTIDO.

Se bajo del taburete enfadada y se fue por la puerta

- ¡BONNIBEL ESPERAME¡

…..

Bonnibel miraba la pizarra donde se encontraban todas las fotos y datos de las victimas y marcaba un monótono ritmo con el golpeteo de su zapato, yo había dejado de mirarla hace media hora para pegar la cara en el tablero de la mesa y cerrar los ojos evitando que el ruidito me volviera loca. En cuanto habíamos llegado Bonnibel había borrado toda la pizarra y la había ordenado de nuevo por un nuevo orden, y se había parado delante de ella y había parado de hablar y de gritar que todo estaba desordenado. Hasta Shoko se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- no lo tiene... No lo tiene…

Finn y Jake llegaron en ese instante, Bonni se giro un poco para mirarlos para en seguida volver a la pizarra

- tenemos al tio, su nombre es German Pers, es el que pagaba la mudanza y hizo que el traslado fuera mas lento, nos lo han confirmado los trabajadores, hemos pedido una orden de registro de su casa y le hemos detenido, esta en la sala de interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué tal vas Finn?

- recuérdame que nunca entre en una escena del crimen

Me levante y me puse al lado de Bonni

- ¿lo has oído?

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía, así que me dirigí a Shoko.

- la interrogare yo… ella parece desconectada del mundo

Bonnibel por fin reacciono al referirme a ella

- yo también voy… quiero hacer unas cuantas preguntas... Hay algo que no me cuadra.

Shoko la miro

- ¿no nos liaras para estar mas tiempo libre?

- no me ha dado tiempo para tomarme mi café… pero no creo que este caso sea tan fácil. Yo no os lo pondría tan fácil, un cadáver no os doy ninguna prueba y al siguiente os lo pongo en bandeja. ¿y es que nadie ha pensado en lo distintos que nos los cadáveres?

Señalo la primera foto, mirándonos fijamente

- esta chica fue asesinada y su cuerpo solo fue mancillado para hacer la frase en la espalda, pero iba completamente vestida… y una cruz en su corazón, fue encontrada en su oficina

Señalo en tercer cadáver, y empezó a darle golpecitos con el dedo

- este tenia todo el cuello desgarrado, se le veían los huesos del cuello y la frase llegaba desde la espalda hasta las piernas, fue encontrado en un parque

Señalo el quinto cadáver

- abierto como un cerco y colgado… en su casa

Señalo el último cadáver

- la cara destrozada, la piel arrancada, en su próxima casa… NO TIENE SENTIDO… necesito interrogar a ese tio, los cadáveres solo tienen en común la cinta en sus manos.

Shoko le dio el informe a Bonnibel y luego me miro a mí

- hicimos bien al cogerla a ella… pero esta loca.

- pero solo un loco puede comprender el arte de otro loco.


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTO INFORME DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN: NOTAS PERSONALES

Entramos en la sala de interrogatorio, estaba muy iluminada que le daba un color azul claro de las paredes tuvieran un tono tétrico. Mire al sujeto que estaba encadenado y sentado en la zona central de la mesa, mientras bonnibel se situaba en la pared de enfrente y se apoyo en ella y se quedo mirándolo fijamente analizándolo sin pestañear, el hombre sonrió cordialmente a las dos, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, calvo y con una barba recortada y cuidada, llevaba una camisa de botones blanca cerrada hasta el cuello y mangas bien puestas, parecía el típico padre serio que acababa dándote un golpecito en el hombro cuando hacías algo bien. Yo me dirigí hacia la silla mientras abría el informe y leía los datos en alto

- Jace Olsen... estuvo en la cárcel dos años por atraco con violencia y salio por dar testimonio sobre unas malversaciones de bienes

saque la foto del cadáver y se la pase, el la cogió y la miro sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de asco o algo parecido, eso me hizo sospechar, cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho un amago de asco, pero el ni se inmuto, normal que me diera tan mala espina.

- ¿lo conocía?

El dejo la foto y junto las manos mirándome con seriedad

- refiérase a mi de usted.

Di un golpe suave en la mesa con suavidad

- esta aquí en calidad de sospechosos.. no tiene porque tener trato preferente

el me miro severamente

- no es motivo para hablarme así jovencita

yo me levante para poner ambas manos en la mesa

- ¿le conocía?

El me miro con enfado, como si me estuviera portando mal, pero respondió

- estaba informado de quien era

- ¿y de donde saco esa información?

El miro hacia bonnibel que hasta ahora no se había movido ni hablado y recito de memoria

- quiero que venga mi abogado

yo me puse a su lado, sabia que no iba a hablar con lo cual utilice la técnica de hacerle creer que teníamos mas información de la que teníamos

- tenemos las suficientes pruebas para mantenerlo aquí un tiempo... su abogado no le servirá

el no hablo, simplemente se quedo quieto.

- ¿va a estar callado?

Un silencio sepulcral me respondió, negué con la cabeza y cogí los informes, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta bonnibel por fin se movió y respondió

- me impresiona que alguien como usted pida un abogado... de ellos siempre se ha dicho que son demoníacos.

- ¿porque dices eso? Seguro que hay un abogado cristiano bueno y decente

bonnibel se rasco la oreja, se sentó y cruzo las piernas. Yo para hacer presión me coloque en el lateral de la mesa, entre bonito y el asesino mientras tiraba de nuevo el informe en la mesa.

- pero, cualquiera abogado tiene que mentir para salvar a su cliente y darle la libertad. Imagínese que se hace un crimen en nombre de dios... pero penado a los ojos de los hombres, en mi opinión un error, ningún hombre de dios se merece algo así.

El hombre alzo una ceja sorprendido y la miro para sonreía con cariñosamente yo me gire para mirarla, nunca la había oído hablar así.

- eres un encanto jovencita ¿como puede tener de compañera a una pecadora impía y mal educada?

Ella sonrió adulada y me señalo

- no es mi compañera... es simplemente que ayudo en el caso.

El hombre pareció relajarse y yo mire a bonni que me hizo un gesto para que me mantuviera alejada

- ya que no quiere hablar con mi compañera... hable conmigo. ¿sabe? Tengo conocimientos de la biblia, pero no llego a entenderla

cogió la foto y señalo la frase que estaba escrita en la tripa del hombre

- podría explicármela

el hombre fue reacio pero bonni puso cara de niña buena y le hizo ojitos

- por favor... seguro que usted es una mente privilegiada para entender estas cosas

el hombre asintió y leyó la frase en alto

- habla de la blasfemia contra el espíritu santo, no es muy difícil de entender

- ¿así que este hombre se merecía el castigo por mentir?

- si

- ¿porque?

El hombre respondió sin pensaran, como si fuera algo obvio

- porque blasfemo contra la iglesia... mintió, dijo que la iglesia invertio en fondos y manipulo documentos, pero eso es mentira. Si tenían que hacerlo no era pecado, ese maldito estará ardiendo en el infierno por decir eso.

bonnibel apoyo las manos en la mesa y le miro muy interesada

- ¿como puede saber eso?

El hombre se callo de repente, se había dado cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, pero ya era tarde y sabia que eso ya era una prueba contra el

- yo... no...

- vamos señor... ya ha hablado demasiado como para callarse. ¿como sabe eso?

El empezó a balbucear.

- yo no diré nada mas

- vamos hombre, ya ha contado mucho, y como ya hemos dicho, los abogados son del bando contrario.

El hombre miro fríamente a bonnibel

-¿y que pretende que diga?

Bonnibel se apoyo en el respaldo y apoyo su cara en su mano

- diga la verdad... dios odia a los mentirosos y a los que no dicen la verdad querido amigo. Cumpla su condena... como un buen mártir

el hombre al oír la palabra mártir cambio el gesto y sonrió, mire a bonni, ella iba a conseguir una confesión y la iba a conseguir mediante el análisis de este hombre.

- un mártir... ellos entran en el cielo por la puerta grande, ¿no querrías eso?

El hombre la miro y volvió a su posición seriamente, habia picado y habia caido en las palabras de bonnibel

- yo mate a este hombre, mate a todos los demás y seguiré haciéndolo... firmare la confesión... pero quiero que se haga publica la noticia y que todos conozcan mis hazañas

mire al hombre que acababa de confesar todo, no aprecia un psicópata que estábamos buscando pero bonnibel, enfrente suyo, tampoco lo parecía y ella había matado a muchas personas, en este tipo de cosas nunca te podías fiar de lo que veías, hay un asesino dentro de nosotros, pero algunos lo dejan salir y otros no oímos su voz. cuando iba a preparar la confesión acercándome a la carpeta y sacando la hoja donde escribirá la confesión pero bonnibel golpeo la mesa mientras seguía sonriendo y apretaba el puño.

- NO... NO quiero saber eso... cuéntame toda la verdad

canturreo mientras intentaba controlarse

- lo que quiero saber es quien es su mentor... quien le da las pistas y quien le da los encargos, quien manda y quien decide quien debe morir.

el hombre le miro como si no entendiera lo que decía, finguia una falsa inocencia

- ¿a que te refieres?

Ella se levanto mientras seguía sonriendo

- vamos vamos... no sabes ni como son los demás cuerpos... no sabes como los mataron

el sonrió y empezó a recitar alguno de los crímenes a la perfección, pero bonnibel parecía que no se tragaba nada y por consiguiente yo tampoco

- ¿crees que no lo soy?

- no.

yo la mire y me di cuenta de que bonnibel se estaba descontrolando, su mano se abría y se cerraba muy rápidamente y había dejado de pestañear p para mirarlo fijamente, su respiración se hacia mas rápida.. pero a la vez estaba haciendo grandes progresos, decidique aun no le pararía, ademas de que ella tenia que satisfacer su curiosidad y si la paraba ahora significaría una bronca con ella después

- usted señor, es un maldito enfermo mental...

- ¿como te atreves a decir eso?

- porque yo también lo soy y soy capaz de reconocerlo a simple vista por su obra.

Bonnibel saco dos fotografiás y las señalo

- ¿porque ibas a dejar a esta chica casi sin hacerle daño y al ultimo torturarle tanto? Técnicamente el pecado de la mujer era peor que el de este hombre ¿porque ibas a pasar de no torturar nada a torturarlo?

El hombre le miro y se reafirmo

- yo los asesine

bonnibel golpeo la mesa mientras se ponía roja de furia

- MENTIRA, SUCIAS MENTIRAS, TU SOLO MATASTE AL ULTIMO... DIME ¿QUIEN ES TU MENTOR, QUIEN TE ENVIA?

Me acerque a bonni y la agarre para ponerla contra la pared y sujetarla por las muñecas mientras hacia que me mirase, esto ya era incontrolable, seguramente dentro de cinco minutos le habría metido el dedo en el ojo para sacárselo

- tranquilizate, EH tranquilizate

ella me miro dos segundos para respirar profundamente y abrazarme, yo le palme la espalda, quería tranquilizarla, oí una voz detrás nuestro

- ¿con que sois unas desviadas? Arderéis en el infierno, ese es uno de los pecados que mas nos enfurecen

vi como bonnibel abría los ojos y se volvía roja de furia, me empujo contra la pared donde me hice daño al golpear contra ella, pero me gire para ver como bonnibel se encaraba con el hombre

- y usted un mentiroso, mato a este hombre por blasfemar, pero usted al decir que fue el asesino de todos también miente, así que usted técnicamente merece la muerte como el

- yo no he blasfemado contra la iglesia

bonnibel levanto la mano

- ¡ha blasfemado contra dios! Eso es muchísimo peor, ha mentido varias veces y has arrebatado el bien mas precioso de una persona

el hombre se quedo en blanco y bajo la cabeza, la lógica de bonnibel era inefable, sabia que en eso era muy poderosa y prefería que siguiera.

- ahora... cuéntemelo

- no tienen que buscar a un asesino... no conseguiréis nada, nuestro líder nos dice que hacer, y si lo hacemos y pasamos las pruebas nos aceptara en la gran orden del grial y seremos salvados.

Bonnibel se sentó y recupero la compostura rápidamente, yo me levante y me masaje el hombro dolorido

- ¿y son supervisados?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y yo mire a bonni

- los testigos de jehova … ¿y como saben que ha pasado la prueba?

Bonnibel respondí antes que el

- las cintas rojas... son innecesarias en la escena del crimen

el hombre asintió

- ya no puedo decir mas... si me disculpáis la cárcel me espera... allí moriré y seré partil

dos guardias se lo llevaron y bonnibel y yo nos quedamos a solas en la sala, antes de que ella respondiera le di al botón del mando para lanzare una descarga eléctrica que la dejo en el suelo, donde me miro jadeante

- ¿porque?

- no vuelvas a actuar tan impulsivamente... controlate.

bonnibel se levanto y me miro con odio.

- estaba insultando mi inteligencia, se creía que podía engañarme

- ¿tienes alguna nueva teoría?

- estoy demasiado cansada... va monos a casa, hablaremos alli


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS PERSONALES: DIA UNO CON LA PSICOPATA:**

llevaba media hora buscando a Bonnibel para de salir de la comisaria de una vez por todas pero aun no la había encontrado, cuando iba a coger el mando para lanzarle una descarga de aviso un agente me dijo que Shoko me llamaba para ir a su despacho, cuando me metí dentro Bonnibel me esperaba enfurruñada en una silla y Shoko la miraba irritada, parecía que había habido una bronca de las grandes alli.

- ¿que le pica jefa?

Ella me miro seriamente

- no tolero que me hablen así... soy tu jefa

- ha acabado mi jornada laboral, así que a estas hora usted no es mi jefa. Me manda llamar ¿que pasa?

Ella señalo a la mujer enfurruñada que estaba sentada en la silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados y evitándome con la mirada, parecía que se seguía enfadada por lo de el calambre.

- ¿que le pasa?

- pide que te demos un coche y te quitemos la moto

- ¿! QUE ?¡

Bonnibel se levanto de la silla y me encaro, parecía un basilisco

- no subiré otra vez a ese monstruo mecánico que no para de despeinarme, que tu odies el cepillo no significa que a mi me guste ir despeinada siempre, quiero ir en coche como la gente normal

- jefa.. no puede...

ella se encogió de hombros y me miro con pena

- de hecho voy a hacerlo

- ¿!QUE?¡ ¿! PORQUE?¡

- me ha dado unas razones muy buenas, la primera es que en la moto no puedes llevar sospechosos o detenidos a la comisaria, la siguiente es que necesitas el maletero para guardar objetos y la ultima es que ella esta loca y se que es capaz de estar molestándome hasta que te de el coche, ademas de que tiene una gran capacidad de análisis y sabe sacar premisas que colaboran su opinión de buenas a primeras

ella asistió muy convencida

- así es

- así que para ahorrarnos tiempo y amenazas las de muerte te voy a dar un coche y te quitare la moto hasta que el caso se haya terminad, luego te la devolveremos

- pero... yo quiero mi moto...

- así resuelves el caso mas deprisa... tu moto se quedara en el garaje de la comisaria

yo me enfurruñe, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada, bonnibel sonreía minimamente y me miraba con sorna

- como le pase algo a mi moto...

Shoko se levanto, ignorando mi petición, y saco un taco gigante de informes que me paso

- ¿y esto que es?

- son sectas religiosas actuales que hemos investigado recientemente y como la loca esta nos ha conseguido un gran avance descubriendo que buscamos al jefe de una organización, necesito que intentes sacar algo de aquí a ver si consigues algo

yo los cogí y se los tire a Bonnibel.

- la loca es ella, que lo averigüe ella.

- ¿os importaria dejar de llamarme "la loca"? Sigo delante ademas de que...

Antes de que se quejara yo le plante cara

- yo soy la musculitos... tu el cerebro... así que empieza

y me largue de la oficina sin mas, oí el estruendo que montaban sus tacones mientras nos íbamos de allí, en el garaje el conserje me dio las llaves de mi nuevo coche de un color negro brillante, en el que me monte con una mueca de asco, a lo lejos estaba mi preciosa moto, me daba pena dejarla allí sola, todo por culpa de la pelirosa. Bonnibel se subió a mi lado y vio mi cara mirando a la moto, con lo cual me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras sonreía suavemente

- ya la volverás a tener, pero yo quiero un coche

arranque el motor y salí del garaje a toda prisa evitando mirarla, ella se agarro un poco al asiento mientras ponía una mueca de asombro ante mi aceleron.

- ¿porque lo has hecho? ¿ es por lo del calambre? Te lo merecías mucho

ella sonrió y empezó a ojear los informes con una mano mientras que con la otra se atusaba el pelo

- puede que si... o puede porque no quería que nadie mas yo estuviera entre tus piernas

la mano uq estaba en el pelo voló hacia mi pierna subiendo a la cara interior de mi muslo, yo la aparte en seguida

- esto ya no tiene gracia... ademas de que estoy conduciendo

ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- ¿crees que es broma? ¿nunca lo has hecho mientras estabas al volante?

Antes de responder ella se pego al cristal tirando algunas hojas al suelo mientras soltaba un gritito de emoción

- dios mio... me encanta esa cafetería... me prometiste un café.

- ¿no estabas cansada y querías irte a casa?

Ella me miro con enfado y me empezó a dar golpecitos en el brazo

- café... ya.

Yo me pase la mano por la cara y suspire pesadamente

- ¿porque siempre te hago caso?

Ella aplaudió cual niña pequeña y empezó a botar en el asiento y no paro hasta que yo aparque el coche y gruñía entre dientes, siempre hacia lo que ella quería, su capacidad de convicción era imponente.

Nos sentamos en la terraza de la cafetería y esperamos a que la camarera viniera, Bonnibel miraba los informes sin gana y pasaba las hojas aburrida

- ¿has sacado algo?

- estoy mirando por encima... pero imagino que aquí no habrá nada, estas sectas solo son unos sacacuartos... y lo que buscamos no es como una secta, en este tipo de sitios dejan entrar a cualquiera que cumpla ciertos requisitos, que este podrido de pasta, que tenga una autoestima baja, que sea viejo o joven, que estén desesperados. Pero lo que buscamos es distinto... no quieren ovejitas buenas que les sigan y se dejen mimar y esquilar, ellos quieren ¿como decirlo?... lobos que maten a las ovejas descarriladas. No buscan gente que quiera el perdón ni consuelo. Buscan a gente que estén cansados de tanta miseria y maldad, buscan a gente con complejo de superheroe para "limpiar el mundo"

- ¿y no deberías buscar lideres o algo así?

Ella negó con la cabeza

- no... eso no serviría de nada, el líder pone las ideas espirituales y mas o menos es lo que hace el grupo, así que por el comportamiento del grupo sabemos las ideas del líder... yo buscaría algo mas concreto... buscaría radicales.

- ¿radicales?

Ella me miraba aburrida como si hubiera preguntado la cosa mas obvia del mundo, se notaba que para ella yo no era un rival intelectual, antes de responder a mi pregunta el camarero llego

- ¿les tomo la comanda jovencitas?

Guiño un ojo a Bonnibel y se pego a ella, esta rio aduladoramente y le toco un brazo, yo carraspee y llame su atención

- quiero una pinta

el apunto con un gesto seco y se volvió a Bonnibel

- ¿y usted chica guapa?

- un café irlandés

el sonrió y se alejo alegre, Bonnibel se apoyo en una mano y le siguió con la mirada analizándolo con una sonrisa

- los hombres son muy fáciles de manipular, haz que sus piropos te gustan y finge un poco y los tendrás en tus manos... y podrías hacer lo que fuera con ellos... lo que fuera...

chasque los dedos delante de ella

- centrate

ella volvió en si

- algunas veces se me olvida que ese tipo de pensamientos me ha llevado a la cárcel

- creo que mas importante es que te ha llevado a matar a muchísimas personas.

Ella se encogió de hombros haciendo como que no tuviera importancia y miro un rato mas los informes, el camarero volvió a pasar y volvió a quedar mirándose a Bonni que esta le saludo con la mano con una sonrisa para terminar con un seductor guiño de ojos

- ¿porque le zorreas? Para ya

ella me miro con una sonrisa

- ¿celosa?

- no... es que me pones negra... y quiero irme ya

ella sonrió y volvió a mirar los informes mientras señalaba nombres sin importancia y los apuntaba en una libretira rosa, como no.

-¿ que haces?

- sacando los nombres de gente que me parece sospechosa, piensa un poco. Fijate, esta secta fue desmantelada porque el testimonio de este hombre, parece ser que intento matar matar a su esposa y a su hija, en las declaraciones decía que su líder se lo había ordenado, pero esa secta lo único que hacia era utilizar a las personas para ir a por viejas ricachonas y quitarles el dinero... no tiene sentido.

- ¿intentaba librarse?

Ella asistió, el camarero trajo las bebidas a mi me tiro la pinta derramando un poco de bebida y a Bonnibel le dejo la bebida suavemente, Bonnibel miro la taza y se giro para mirar al camarero

- me falta el azúcar

el sonrió y le tendió un sobrecito en el que parecía que tenia su numero de teléfono escrito, ella simplemente sonrió y lo echo en la bebida

- la cuenta por favor

el fue corriendo

- si supera a la gente que has matado y como lo has matado no se acercaría a ti

- nadie lo haría, tranquila ahora le romperé su corazoncito

en cuanto nos dejo la cuenta yo pague y Bonnibel arrugo el sobrecito tirándolo al suelo mientras miraba al camarero, este se dio cuenta y cogió la cuenta cabreado

- dejame adivinar, le zorreabas para que nos atendiera rápidamente

ella se toco la nariz y me señalo. Terminamos de beber y dimos una vuelta por la plaza central de la ciudad, mientras Bonnibel miraba escaparates de tiendas y me suplicaba que entráramos, yo la miraba a ella. Aun no me podía creer que ella era una asesina despiadada, cuando me entere que ella era la asesina dulce al principio lo negué, porque al principio, cuando empezamos a investigar su caso ella era considerada una de las posibles futuras victimas ya que la gente de su entorno estaba siendo asesinada y había muchísimos testimonios de que ella estaba siendo amenazada por cartas anónimas, luego nos enteramos de que ella era la que había matado a todos y que estaba extorsionando a la gente para que diera falso testimonio de que ella estaba siendo amenazada. Desde que ella entro en el caso me asignaron a mi protegerla, me pase una semana siguiéndola a todos lados y durmiendo en el coche para poder protegerla por la noche, creo que de ahí le tengo tanta manía a los automóviles de cuatro ruedas. nunca pensé que una científica de prestigio que se pasaba horas viendo zapatos y tomando cafés era la asesina psicópata que andábamos buscando. Cuando confeso le preguntamos porque se metió en medio de la investigación, porque la asesina del momento se metió en la boca del lobo, ella simplemente sonrió y dijo " porque cuanto mas cerca del enemigo estoy, menos me ven, ademas de que casi había conseguido el crimen perfecto... casi consigo que otro se inculpara y a mi me dejaran libre, la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado". Pero por supuesto no habrá próxima vez.

Bonnibel salio de la tienda y me miro sonriente, yo me había negado a entrar y la estaba esperando en un banco, llevaba dos bolsas y iba sonriendo mientras iba cantando y saltando.

- dios... lo echaba de menos

- ¿no estabas cansada?

- pillamos algo de cenar y nos vamos

- ¿ y que quieres?

- pizza grasienta y asquerosa, en la cárcel no hay de eso

negué con la cabeza y cogimos dos pizzas de barbacoa y bacon. Llegamos a mi piso, un tercer estudio sin ascensor, el apartamento era grande, la entrada era de dos por dos a la izquierda de la entrada estaba el salón, se abría con puertas correderas donde había dos sillones y un balcón gigante y a la derecha de la entrada le seguía un pasillo, a la derecha estaba la habitación principal con una cama de matrimonio y la siguiente era la de invitados, enfrente de estas dos estaba un baño de color negro y al final del pasillo estaba la cocina al estilo americano. Cuando entramos deje pasar a Bonnibel

- tu dormirás en la habitación de invitados.

- ¿no dormidos juntas?

La mire seriamente y ella sonrió mientras iba andando hacia la habitación de invitados y escuche como dejo las bolsas. Deje las pizzas en el salón y encendí la tele, Bonnibel se había quitado los tacones y la falda llevando solo la camisa y un tanga rosa. Gire la cabeza y evite mirarla

- por favor... vístete

ella sonrió pero no me hizo caso, se sentó en mismo sofá que yo y empezamos a cenar. cuando terminamos de cenar ella dijo que se quería ir a la ducha, yo le di las toallas y empece a recoger las cosas de la cena y me cambie para ponerme algo de ropa mas cómoda y me enganche por los pies en la barra de ejercicios que había en la entrada del salón, me puse cabeza abajo y empece a hacer abdominales invertidos. Cuando llevaba cuarenta oí un ruido y abrí los ojos para ver a una Bonnibel que llevaba solamente un jersey rosa enorme que le cubría por la mitad de la pantorrilla y me miraba fijamente

- ¿porque llevas esa camisa? Estando boca abajo se te ve casi todo

Bonnibel se acerco mientras seguía hablando mirándome fijamente

- ¿te acuerdas de todo de lo que hice en este apartamento?

Me puso la mano en la tripa

- estas mas en forma... has sacado abdominales... parece que ahora te cuidas... eso me gusta

clavo sus uñas en mi tripa

- en la cárcel he aprendido cosas... muchísimas cosas... y he descubierto una cosa de mi misma

empezó a clavarlas y a moverlas hacia abajo, empezó a hacerme unas lineas rojas con sus uñas, unas gotas de sangre empezaron a resbalar de mi tripa, contuve un grito de dolor y la mire fijamente

- el dolor... algunas veces resulta tan placentero como un beso.

Cogió una gota de mi sangre y me la enseño para llevárselo a la boca, volvió a pasar las manos por la tripa para llegar a la cinturilla del pantalones

- puede ser el mejor polvo de tu vida... si me lo permites

metió la primera falange de los dedos cuando la pare y la aparte de un empujón haciendo que ella se golpeara contra la pared y resbalara hasta el suelo poniendo cara de sorpresa, me descole rápidamente cayendo al suelo con media voltereta.

- no Bonni... no me lo voy a hacer. No me volverás a engañar

ella me miro desde la pared y se levanto del suelo para mirarme seriamente

- cuando te he arañado no has contenido un grito... sino un gemido, lo se y no me lo puedes negar

se alejo y se dirgio hacia la habitación, yo me deje caer al suelo y metí la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras resollaba por el cansancio y la escena que acababa de acontecer, al cabo de diez minutos me levante y cogí mi pijama de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Cuando el agua caía por mi cuerpo desnudo pase las manos por mi tripa y por la herida que había dejado Bonni, sinceramente había sido excitante, verla con ese jersey y ese tanga rosa me hipnotizaba, cuando se me acerco con esa sonrisa en esa cara tan seria me volvió loca y cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel fue como una corriente eléctrica. Pero no me iba a acostar con ella

era una maldita asesina que solo buscaba su autosatisfaccion y que seguramente se vengaría a la mañana siguiente cortándome los pies o algo así, y también porque Bonnibel era una chica extraña que me engaño, se hizo pasar por una chica desvalida que me necesitaba cuando realmente era una psicópata que solo buscaba engañarme para estar libre y seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Cuando le puse las esposas y la condenaron me prometí que nunca mas me dejaría engañar y menos por ella.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse unas bragas largas y una camiseta de tirantes ajusta y me dirigí hacia la cocina, abrí la nevera donde cogí la caja que me habían dado en la oficina y saque una jeringuilla y un botecito de donde clave la aguja y empujando el embolo hacia a fuera la jeringuilla se lleno de una sustancia de color amarillento, llame a la habitación de Bonnibel donde ella estaba tumbada en la cama revisando los informes, me miro y se quito sus gafas, me vio con el liquido y suspiro con nostalgia.

- esa droga la invente yo... la llame "la bella durmiente" me dejara dormida hasta dentro de ocho horas justas o cuando me pongas el antídoto, costo la vida de dos personas.

- pues ahora vas a probarlo en tus propias carnes

ella dejo los informes y las gafas en la mesita, se aparto el jersey y su melena de color rosa y mostró su cuello, cuando estaba tumbada sus piernas se movieron lentamente haciendo que se vieran mas y el jersey tapara menos, su ropa interior era mas transparente de lo que esperaba, ella se dio cuenta de lo miraba y sonrió

- lo hago aposta... y marceline..

le clave decidida la jeringuilla en el cuello y baje el embolo inyectando la toxina

- ¿que?

- no voy a parar hasta que pruebes la maravilla del dolor... y no me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que voy a hacer y no voy a pedir perdón.

Bonnibel cerro los ojos y se quedo K.O. tire la jeringuilla a la basura y yo me metí en la cama, antes de dormir me quede un rato estática acariciando las cicatrices de sus uñas, gruñí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Querido diario: no aguanto a Marceline por las mañanas**

me desperté en la habitación mas cutre en la que me había levantado nunca y eso que había estado en la cárcel, las paredes eran de un soso color blanco sin ningún adorno, la ventana quedaba enfrente de mi cama, donde veía nada mas que un cielo nublado ¿es que la naturaleza no me podía hacerme feliz y darme sol y felicidad?, me intente levantar pero me maree. Me mire el brazo y vi la pequeña marca que había dejado la aguja cuando me inyectaron "la bella durmiente" aun estaba algo drogi así que intente hacer un pequeño ejercicio mental para ver si estaba en orden, pero mi ejercicio mental fallo porque esta droga no dejaba tener sueños a la gente así que no podía jugar a recordar mi sueño de principio a fin¿porque la inventariar?, creo que era porque así evitarían las alucinaciones en los hospitales cuando estuvieran operando, te dejaba K.O sin sueños ni pesadillas... intente otro juego llamado "el tren del pensamiento" donde tenia que descubrir como había llegado a la idea que estaba pensando actualmente mediante ir conectando una idea con otra.

Mi ejercicio se vio interrumpido por una estridente guitarra, pero a la vez por una dulce voz que cantaba.

_-Have you no idea that you're in deep? __  
__I dreamt about you nearly every night this week __  
__How many secrets can you keep? __  
__Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow __  
__And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep __  
__Spilling drinks on my settee _

salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia la cocina donde cogí una botella de agua que había guardado la noche anterior, "la bella durmiente" hacia que tuvieras como resaca ya que cuando te la inyectabas hacia que tu organismo usara mucha agua y dando las conocidas cefaleas o dolores de cabeza que dejaba la resaca, por eso lo mas importante para mi era beber agua o en su defecto y mejor un vaso de leche, pero quería cuidar mi linea y me había propuesto beber mucha agua ¿si no estas guapa para que vivir?, al tener el estomago revuelto pase de desayunar, ademas de que yo solo desayunaba en mi cafetería de toda la vida, me dirigí hacia el baño y me mire al espejo mientras me arreglaba el pelo suavemente, como siempre estaba preciosa, me guiñe el ojo a mi misma, ya que por lo que se veía Marceline no me diría ni un piropo ni aunque le fueran a cortar ambas piernas con un cuchillo de sal y limón. Me dirigir hacia el salón donde salia esa estridente música, me encontré un panorama realmente cómico.

Marceline estaba haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios de yoga mientras cantaba canciones rock ¿en serio ella se relajaba así? Para una relajación correcta hay que conseguir que las pulsaciones bajan, y normalmente eso no se hacia con rock, ya que esa música lo que conseguía era que tus pulsaciones subieran y volverte mas agresivo, para eso había que utilizar música zen o musca clásica que son las que bajaban las pulsaciones. Mientras Marceline hacia la postura del perro boca abajo o adho mukha svanasa yo le miraba el culo descaradamente, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que llame su atención poniéndole el pie en el culo y empujando para que se desequilibrara y cayera, ella se volvió furiosa pero hizo un gesto para calmarse mientras respiraba profundamente hizo la postura del loto y cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras no paraba de cantar, estaba intentando controlar la ira, seguramente me intentaría pegar, pero no le gustaba hacerlo o sino hubiera utilizado el mando de control, así que eso me hacia pensar que no quería hacerme daño hasta que llegáramos a un extremo o seguramente para marcar su autoridad como hizo cuando hicimos la interrogación. Eso me hizo llegar a dos conclusiones, la primera es que Marceline realmente no quería hacerme daño, y no lo quería hacerlo por la simple razón de que no quería sentirse culpable, cuando me lanzo el calambre ella no me miro a los ojos por arrepentimiento, y la segunda es que eso me daba una gran ventaja sobre ella, su inocencia y buen corazón me dan una gran ventaja que me servirá para manipularla.

- el rock es horrible... y mas por la mañana, cambialo

ella simplemente siguió cantando mientras me ignoraba

_-__(Do I wanna know?) __  
__If this feeling flows both ways __  
__(It's hard to see you go) __  
__I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay __  
__(Baby we both know) __  
__That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day _

gruñí en alto y me dirigí hacia el sofá donde me tumbe dejando la botella en el suelo, la mire, parecía que evitaba darse cuenta de mi situación y eso me molestaba muchísimo, no era correcto que me tratara así, era su invitada. Empece a quejarme en alto hasta que ella abrió los ojos y me miro enfurruñada

- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

- la droga que cree me deja completamente deshidratada, encima gracias a deshidratarme me da como una especie de resaca pero lo bueno es que es sin dolor de estomago, solamente un delicioso dolor de cabeza, por eso el rock es lo peor que me puedes echar en cara ahora... pero me gusta tu voz, ademas de que en la cárcel solo puedo escuchar música en la radio... llevo sin escuchar una canción cuando quiero desde hace muchísimo

decidió que lo mejor que había que hacer era ignorarme y seguir a lo suyo mientras cantaba y seguía en su postura de loto, cogí un cogen y me lo puse en la cara para intentar amortiguar el sonido pero era imposible

- Crawling_ back to you __  
__Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? __  
__Cause I always do __  
__Well baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new __  
__Now I've thought it through __  
__Crawling back to you __  
__So have you got the guts? __  
__Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts __  
__Simmer down and pucker up __  
__I'm sorry to interrupt __  
__It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you __  
__But I dunno if you feel the same as I do __  
__We could be together if you wanted to_

__me quite el cogin de la cara y se lo tire, le dio de lleno en la cabeza, ella solamente abrió un ojo mientras su entrecejo se fruncía mas y mas y parecía que sus cejas iban a tocarse

- yo si que intente besarte... cambia esa dichosa canción... no me gusta esto por la mañana

- el rock es arte... calla tu bocaza de princesa y escucharla cinco segundos, relaja mas que otra cosa

- ¿no me digas? Por eso todas las mentes privilegiadas, como yo, prefieren a iron maiden en vez de a vivaldi ¿verdad?

- ¿estas siendo sarcastica princesita?

Me enfurruñe y me dirigí hacia el aparato de música para cambiar la emisora, rápidamente cambie a la clásica Fm, una de las operas de Wagner sonaban en perfecta armonía, sonreí para mirar a Marceline que me miro con cara de sorpresa que paso a asco y termino en una mueca de rendición mientras se tumbaba sobre la alfombra

- la música clásica es un rollo

- es que no la entiendes, toda esta música a sido la inspiración de filósofos como nietzsche, que decía que la vida solo puede ser captada mediante la intuición y que el arte es la única forma verdadera de ver el mundo por eso el situaba al hombre artístico por encima del hombre científico. Cambien ha sido la inspiración de dictadores como hitler que veía que la opera "el anillo de los nivelungos" con su parte mas famosa "las valquirias" era una representación del ideal del nazismo... estas obras son... magnificas

- ¿me acabas de poner de ejemplo a uno de los mayores dictadores, asesinos y torturadores de la historia y a un esquizofrenico que murió de sífilis?

Le puse el pie en la tripa mientras la hacia mirarme

- anda... parece ser que tienes algo en esa cabecita

ella me pellizco el tendón de aquiles haciendo que me doliera a horrores y yo aparte el pie inmediatamente

- vístete... tenemos que ir a trabajar

Pero cuando ella se iba a levantar yo me senté encima de ella

- ¿y que me pongo?

Ella me agarro de los hombros e intento apartarme pero yo no me moví

- ayer te compraste miles de trapitos... ponte lo que sea

- ¿tienes maquillaje?

Ella negó con la cabeza y yo me agarre el puente de la nariz

- ¿y como quieres que vaya a trabajar sin maquillarme?

Ella me agarro el hombro y me inmovilizo en el suelo

- me da igual... pero vístete y date prisa

y se levanto dejándome en el suelo, aproveche mi ventaja y solté un pequeño quejido de dolor mientra me llevaba la mano al hombro, Marceline pareció notarlo

- ¿te he hecho daño?

Yo la mire y ella se acerco a mi, me puso la mano en el hombro y empezó a palparlo para ver si estaba mal, lo aproveche para darle un cabezazo en la frente dejándola en el suelo mientras maldecía y se llevaba las manos a la cara, me levante

- no soy una mujer desvalida... si sigues pensando así te ira mal, ademas de que no vuelvas a hacer eso si no vas a desnudarme

ella me gruño y yo me fui para cambiarme, definitivamente Marceline estaba de muy mal humor por las mañanas y no entiendo porque.

Oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta mientras me ponía el lápiz de ojos

- ¿!¿ QUIERES SALIR YA?¡?

Abrí la puerta mientras me daba el ultimo retoque, en el vano de la puerta estaba una Marceline despeinada, sin maquillar, vestida con pantalones negros y botas de cuero y una chupa de estilo punk, parecía muy irritada y cabreada, sinceramente esa chica no tenia clase.

- ¿es que no inventaste algo para maquillarte rápido?

- como si yo inventara esas chorradas, lo mio era ciencia de la buena.

- va monos llegamos tarde

me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hacia el garaje donde estaba el reluciente coche aparcado, me empujo contra la puerta y ella se subió rápidamente

- ¿porque tanta prisa?

- vamos a llegar tarde y Shoko nos va a matar... por el camino cuentamente que has averiguado

cruce piernas y brazos

- ¿como se dice?

Ella golpeo el volante, estaba muy cabreada

- dímelo ya coño

yo suspire y cogí del bolso los informes, saque una pequeña libreta donde tenia apuntado varios nombres

- bien... primero solo hay unos pocos nombres resaltables, Jim Fred, estaba en el grupo religioso "los últimos días del amanecer" este grupo compartía una ideología muy simple: si eres guapo entras, si tenéis pasta entráis, nadie mas... sus principales opiniones eran que los ricos debían gobernar y los tontos no deberían tener voto, me llama la atención este hombre porque no solo intento matar al líder sino que consiguio que varios del grupo se le unieran. El siguiente es Loke Miro, mato a cinco personas y consiguió que lo metieran en el psiquiátrico mientras a sus cómplices los metieron en la cárcel... todos los nombres son mas o menos la misma historia

- ¿ y que me dices con eso?

Gire los ojos... ¿como se podía ser tan cortita?

- todos estas personas están cortadas por un mismo patrón... son buenos reclutando a gente y no tienen problemas al matar.

Ella asistio y conducio en silencio hasta que llegamos a la oficina. Nada mas entrar Shoko nos echo la bronca por llegar tarde, la aguantamos estoicamente, yo la verdad es que no estaba escuchándola, me gustaba mas analizar a esa mujer. Es una persona muy complicada, no se avergüenza de su mano metálica la llevaba con orgullo, lo deducí mientras apuntaba a Marceline con ella, quizás ella lo tomaba como una forma para que se viera reconocida como jefa, era su corona o su cetro, era su forma de decir que ella era la que mandaba, pero no es algo que le guste mostrar, con lo cual me da de pensar que en realidad ella no quiere que se comparezcan de ella, tampoco le gusta que la pongan nerviosa, cuando se altera intenta controlarse mediante respiraciones profundas, pero no lo consigue... nota mental: tengo que encontrar sus puntos débiles para ver como puedo aprovecharme de ella, por ahora solo se que si le pones nerviosa y le doy buenos argumentos se cansa de mi y me da lo que quiero, pero muy moderadamente, no creo que me vaya a dar un cuchillo porque se lo pida razonablemente... tengo que encontrar su punto débil, quizás si profundizara en su vida, si supiera su relación con sus padres... quizás si...

- ¿! os ha quedado claro?¡

Marceline asistió y me llevo a su mesa, sus compañeros sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y rompiendo mi contacto visual con Shoko, Finn y Jake nos saludaron al entrar. Esos personajes eran los mas fáciles de controlar, Finn era como un adolescente, quería llamar mi atención porque se veía que le gustaba, pero creo que me veía mas como una hermana mayor que como una novia y no se daba cuenda de lo quien era realmente, una asesina que quería aprovecharme de el, el pobre iluso. por como hablaba de los avances me daba de pensar de que creía que tenia un ideal de justicia propio del de un cuento de hadas, un iluso... y la marioneta mas fácil de manejar. Pero su compañero Jake era mas difícil... se veía que desconfiaba de mi, sabia quien era yo, sabia que había matado, tenia que conseguir ganarme su confianza, seria muy fácil... en su mano derecha había una alianza de compromiso muy cuidad y visible, parecía que quería decirle a todo el mundo que estaba casado, eso significaba que su matrimonio iba bien y parecía que era muy importante... si llegaba hasta su esposa y la convencía para que fuera su amiga, ganaría su confianza y ganaría una nueva marioneta.

- Bonnibel ¿tienes algo nuevo?

Le conté lo mismo que le conté a Marceline en el coche pero añadí una cosa mas que me había callado

- pero os estáis equivocando al buscar gente... lo mas lógico seria buscar el próximo escenario y la próxima victima... no luchamos contra una persona, sino contra una secta, así que buscar a los peones no tendrá sentido.

Me levante y señale la pizarra.

- antes todo esto no sigue un orden lógico, pero es que ahora no solo seguimos a una persona.. sino a varias. Fijaos, los motivos del asesinato se repiten varias veces...

me gire y les señale a todos

- pregunta ¿alguno se ha leído un libro llamado "el ultimo catón"?

Nadie levanto la mano y yo suspire pesadamente... burros.

- bien, la cosa es que trata sobre unos asesinatos, los muertos aparecen con varias marcas en el cuerpo, todos con las mismas... al final no hay ningún asesino sino que hay que pasar unas pruebas y si no las pasas mueres, las cicatrices son la prueba de que las has pasado.

Jake se levanto ofendido

- gracias por destriparme la historia

yo lo mire enfadada

- si crees que todo eso es la historia... te has equivocado, puedes leértelo y descubrir cosas nuevas

El se sentó y se callo.

- bien... si no hay mas interrupciones me gustaría explicar mi teoría, que por supuesto... sera la correcta. La cosa es que los asesinos tienen que pasar una prueba, esa prueba es matar a una persona y que los "enviados" vean la prueba, no se que pasara si no pasan la prueba ¿serán expulsados, asesinados o tendrán otra oportunidad?. Así que si queremos encontrar a los próximos asesinos hay que ver donde van a hacerlo.

Shoko levanto la mano

- ¿y como lo vamos a saber?

Saque mi libretista

- hice mis deberes y saque nombres, probablemente alguno tenga una relación con algo de esto ... hay que mirar si sus crímenes y ver cuando han salido y porque lo han metido en la cárcel quizás saquemos algo.

- ¿y cual crees que sera el próximo crimen? Para ver que deberíamos buscar

- solo ha muerto una prostituta... así que diré que el próximo sera en un prostíbulo.

Shoko asistido y le arrebato la libretita rosa para lanzarsela a Finn y a Jake

- bien chicos... os toca averiguar todo esto. En cuanto lo tengáis se lo dais a Marceline y a Bonnibel.

Ellos asistieron y se pusieron en ello, yo me gire para mirar a Marceline que me miraba con expresión pétrea.

Ella era, sin duda, la mas importante de todas mis marionetas, la reina. Era un autentico rompecabezas, todas sus acciones eran al azar, no entendía como alguien podía ser así, sabia que yo era una asesina en serie y aun así ella me trataba mas o menos bien, era dificil de entender, quizás por una infancia traumatica ella pensaba que no todos eran tan malos, que habia una luz dentro de nosotros, quizás por un padre demasiado malo y una madre muy buena que excusaba su comportamiento, eso creo que ella creyera que todos eramos buenos por naturaleza... idiota... creía que había conceptos claros del bien y del mal, y seguramente por eso se había metido en la policía. La pobre no tenia ni idea de que todos eramos malos y buenos por igual y que todo variaba según las circunstancias del sujeto, ademas era una chica que ademas intentaba ir de mala para apartar a la gente de su lado pero no se le daba muy bien quizás eso fuera porque en una relación pasada tuvo algún problema ¿cuernos?¿engaños?, esos puntos de ella me gustaban demasiado

quería conseguir esa marioneta, quería hacerla bailar a mi son... la quería para mi. Soy una niña que ha visto un juguete que le gusta... y no voy a parar de dar la brasa hasta que me la den.

….

al cabo de cuatro horas Finn y Jake vinieron corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- tenemos algo.

Encendieron una gran televisión y mostraron una foto donde se veía el rostro de un hombre de treinta años, rubio y de ojos verdes.

- Eldric Six... trabajo de portero en el prostíbulo llamado "el espacio Bultos", intento matar a su jefa, la meretriz y jefa conocida como PEB.

- ¿intento?

- ella le metió una paliza bestial y le dejo en coma dos meses.

Moví la mano y suspire

- me gusta esa chica.

Shoko nos miro

- ir a protegerla, si averiguamos algo mas os avisare

nos íbamos a poner en camino pero Shoko me paro

- como no estés en lo cierto tendrás problemas Bonnibel

asistir lentamente, aun no iba a volver a la cárcel tenia que hacer muchas cosas, tenia que jugar con Marceline y divertirme un rato mas, tenia que divertirme con este caso.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia un reto a mi altura y quería divertirme.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS PERSONALES: VIGILANCIA**

Deje la libretita después de hacer un par de anotaciones en la guantera del coche que estaba enfrente de Bonnibel, que se daba golpecitos en las piernas al ritmo de las canciones de la radio, verla así de animada me ponía enferma, por su culpa tengo otra vez que hacer vigilancia, la cosa que mas odiaba. por suerte al ser un barrio que su principal comercio era la prostitución la calle estaba llena de moteles y hoteles de una estrella.

Aparque rápidamente enfrente de un edificio morado y luminoso que llamaba muchísimo la atención, los demás lupanares eran de un color oscuro y evitaban llamar la atención, pero parecía que esta mujer quería llamar la atención, que su puticlub fuera el mas lujoso y el mas llamativo de todos para que todos entraran allí, pero parecía que este pensamiento le daba buenos frutos ya que esto era hasta mas lujoso que mi casa.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, había una gran cola de gente y dos puertas en la entrada, cuando fuimos a entrar nos pararon

- no podéis pasar

Bonnibel miro sorprendida la gran cantidad de gente que esperaba para entrar y se acerco al puerta mas rapado y musculoso

- ¿esto es un lupanar o una discoteca?

El hombre con marcado acento ruso le respondió

- ¿un que?

- un congal, un burdel

- ¿perrdon?

- una casa de variedades, de lenocinio, de citas

- ¿disculpe?

Bonnibel se llevo las manos a la boca y le grito

- UN PUTO PROSTIBULO JODER

el puerta le miro y le cogió del hombro

- perrdone señorrita perro voy a tenerr que pedirrle que se vaya

yo le cogí la mano al hombre y saque mi cartera donde tenia mi placa

- musculitos, brigada criminal... sueltale y llevame con tu jefa.

El se puso blanco y hablo con su compañero que acabo asistiendo y nos hizo un gesto para que les siguiéramos, toda la gente se quejo por nuestra entrada.

- llevamos media hora esperando ¿y esas dos furcias entran enseguida?

El puerta que quedaba fuera cogió al que lo había dicho, un chaval de unos treinta años que había empezado a muscularse y que se creía muy gallito pero en comparación del puerta era un tirillas, y le echo de la cola de un soberano empujón y le hizo que se largase. El puerta me llamo la atención y entre en el local, donde, muy impresionada, solté un "wouh" que se vio ensordecido por la música.

Era un local de cinco pisos, todos ellos daban en balcones hacia la pista donde varios gogos ligeros de ropa bailaban al ritmo de la música tecno, también en cada piso había unos cubículos como jaulas donde había otros gogos, la música tecno era ensordecedora y los rayos de luz iluminaban levemente la sala. En cada esquina y en el centro había una barra donde varias personas bebían. Imagino que los gogos serán gogos y los chicos y chicas que hay en la barra eran meretrices. Me gire para observar todo bien y examinar las posibilidades del local y vi que Bonnibel se movía al ritmo de la música mientras el puerta ruso le miraba embobado

- llevanos a tu jefa, no a bailar

el simplemente asistió mientras no le quitaba los ojos a Bonnibel, gire los ojos y la cogí del brazo.

- dejalo ya

Bonnibel paso los brazos por mis hombros y empezó a bailar muy pegada a mi

- hace años que no voy de fiesta, vamos a disfrutarlo... muévete

la cogí agarrándola del brazo y hice que el puerta se moviera, este me miro cabreado y nos llevo hacia el ultimo piso donde entramos en un ascensor que nos llevo a la azotea. El ruso llamo a la puerta y una voz estridente nos concedió el paso, la sala era completamente rosa y llena de lujos innecesarios, había un gran ventanal que daba a toda la ciudad y detrás de una silla de color rojo fuerte salia un hilo de humo

- perrdon señorra, estas policías quierren hablarr con usted.

La silla se giro y dejo ver a la dueña de "el espacio bultos", PEB. Una mujer de cincuenta años, negra y entrada en carnes y de pelos horrendamente morados y rizados fumaba de su pitillo mientras nos miraba

- vete dimitri... y cierra la puerta.

El hizo una reverencia y salio por la puerta, esta mujer se levanto de su silla y fumo de su cigarrillo largo enganchado a un palo para darle mas glamour mientras se acercaba a nosotras, su vestido ajustado rojo parecía que le apretaba pero seguro que no le importaba para parecer mas glamurosa, cuando se planto enfrente nuestro nos miro desafiante.. .a pesar de que le sacaba una cabeza y media.

- ¿que queréis? Si no lo sabéis mi negocio tiene licencia y no podéis probar nada... así que no podéis hacer nada contra mi

le enseñe mi placa y la guarde

- no somos de ese departamento, somos brigada criminal... la parte de los asesinos en serie

PEB abrió mucho los ojos y expiro todo el humo que había en su boca, en el palito del cigarro se quedo la marca de su pintalabios pero aun así quedaba mucho en sus labios

- ¿y porque han venido aquí? ¿quienes sois?

Alce la mano y se la ofrecí en señal de saludo

- mi nombre es Marceline y ella es...

me gire para ver donde estaba Bonnibel y señalarla pero ella estaba viendo los libros que reposaban sobre el escritorio de la madam, esta se dio cuenta y le grito

- ¿! que haces ahí?¡

Bonnibel las miro y sonrió

- ella es Bonnibel, es mi compañera... pero no es policía.

- ¿y quien es?

La aludida se acerco a PEB

- habrá leído sobre mi... la asesina dulce

PEB la miro de arriba a abajo.

- si... he leído sobre ti... ¿y porque la policía llego a contratarte?

Ella rio aduladora mente

- porque son unos inútiles y estaban perdidisimos.

Ella rio ante la broma

- me caes bien pelo rosa... combinamos muy bien ¿no crees?

- ya lo creo.. . y tienes todo esto muy bien montado

- lo se... ¿quieres ser una de mis chicas?

Bonnibel sonrió y movió la mano

- no gracias... no me va eso de montármelo con hombres... y menos por dinero

- tengo una sección especial para gente como tu.

- no creo que sea de esas... ademas de que yo quiero tirarme a esta

me señalo y PEB me miro

- ¿Esto? Por favor querida miá... si trabajaras para mi solo serias plato de mujeres mas glamurosas exitosas y ricas, no con esta piltrafa

Bonnibel rio

- he estudiado mucho el mundo de la prostitución... y no creo que sea tan bonito como lo pintas...

ella se toco la nariz y la señalo

- correcto.

Mire al techo y hable en voz alta

- ¿podemos ir al grano por favor?

Ellas dos se juntaron enfrente mio para mirarme

- ¿siempre es así?

- tiene muy mal humor... pero en el fondo es buena persona

- pero he trabajado con gente con esas pintas y creme que son lo peor.

- ella es policía

volví a alzar la voz

- EL CASO... es que hemos venido aquí porque creemos que usted o alguna de sus chicas esta en peligro.

PEB se puso seria al instante

- ¿como?

Bonnibel empezó a explicarle todo, cuando termino PEB nos miro fijamente.

- ¿y a quien tenemos que buscar?

Abrí mi libretita

- buceamos a alguien con ferviente fe religiosa, delirios de grandeza, quizás un afán justiciero... y si ve "testigos de jehova" es que llegamos tarde tienes alguna idea de alguien que venga aquí habitualmente que encaje en esa descripción

- aquí cuantos menos nombres dan mas seguros se sienten... pero lo que no saben es que son grabados

Bonnibel la miro sorprendida mientras PEB se encogía de hombros

- los chantajes me dan mucha pasta... odia al juego, no al jugador ¿y que pensáis hacer?

- vigilancia constante hasta ver algo sospechoso

PEB sonrió

- mi loca, jovencita, tiene cinco plantas y mas de cien habitaciones... tengo veinte chicas y treinta chicos trabajando de putos para mi mas mis empleados... ¿como lo vas a hacer?

Bonnibel estaba sentada en la silla giratoria de la meretriz mientras daba vueltas

- tus empleados no nos sirven y los chicos no creo que les vayan a hacer nada, ellos tomaran el pecado de la lujuria para mujeres... así que solo hay que vigilar a las chicas... creo

PEB la miro enfurecida

- ¿!¿ crees?¡?

Ella paro de moverse

- estamos trabajando con una teoría, de hecho no sabemos si este sera el puticlub o si mataran con este "pecado"

PEB se paso la mano por la cara desesperada, yo me acerque a ella

- he llamado para que nos manden refuerzos, llegaran esta noche.

Ella asistió.

- tienen permitido hacer lo que quieran, pero con mucho cuidado... montar esto me ha costado sudor y lagrimas y no quiero que lo estropeen.

Asistimos

- ¿sabe algún lugar donde podamos hospedarnos?

PEB hizo un gesto con la mano mientras chasqueaba un dedo

- por- fa- vor... sois mis invitadas... dormiréis en las habitaciones.

- muchas gracias le agradecemos su amabilidad...

ella negó con la mano

- no tan rápido amiga miá... serán diez pavos por persona la noche

la encare

- ¿que?

- cerrar habitaciones me cuesta dinero... quiero compensarlo

gruñí mientras Bonnibel aplaudía lentamente

- esta mujer si que sabe hacer negocios.

Saque la cartera mientras refunfuñaba

–-

estábamos toda la gente reunida en el despacho de PEB, veinte chicas estaban en ropa ligera mirándonos curiosas. Finn y Jake habían venido y estaban en la esquina contraria mirándonos.

- bien, estos chicos son policías, como ya os he contado van a estar vigilandoos y chicos... estas son mis princesas cuidarlas bien.

Ellas saludaron y Finn las miro embobado mientras Jake reía ante la inocencia de su amigo, yo me puse delante de ellas

- bien chicas... mi nombre es Marceline y la mitad de vosotras seréis vigiladas por mi y mi compañera Bonnibel.

Bonnibel saludo a todas y les guiño el ojos a algunas otras, yo la ignore completamente

- las demás seréis vigiladas por Finn y Jake.

Empece a decir el nombre de las chicas y se dividieron en dos grupos que nos saludaron. El grupo de Finn todas hablaron con el susodicho que estaba muy rojo, una chica bajita de pelo rojo se acerco a el y le dio las gracias lentamente mientras le miraba seductoramente.

- bien chicas... quiero que si veis a alguno cliente con rosario o muy religioso nos lo digáis inmediatamente.

Ellas dijeron que si en varios idiomas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Nosotras pagamos la nuestra y nos metimos en la cama directamente. Nos llevaron a una habitación de color morado potente, casi hacia daño a los ojos, Bonnibel se tiro encima de la cama en plancha.

- que bien... ¿podemos abrir el minibar?

- no, que estoy pagando yo todo

Bonnibel dijo un jo muy flojo y su cubrió con las mantas como un gusano de seda.

- ¿y ahora que?

- la mente criminal eres tu... así que dímelo

ella saco la cabeza de las sabanas y me miro fijamente

- bueno... si yo fuera el criminal, iría cuando la fiesta estuviera en su sumun porque así podría infiltrarme y que mi presencia seria menos apreciada, pero lo que pasa es que no es un solo criminal, es una organización. Cada uno piensa de una forma independiente. Este problema tiene una sola solución... pero mas de mil caminos para llegar a ella, y como fallemos un paso, PUF adiós a lo recorrido y a ese camino y seguramente todos los caminos se cerraran o se volverán mas rocosos.

La mire fijamente

- ¿y que hacemos?

- esperar... y rezar porque sea este prostíbulo.

- ¿y que opinas de la madam?

- mire entre sus cosas, la verdad es que parece que cuida de sus chicas, tenia fotos de ellas en actitud amistosa y las facturas mostraban que las paga muy bien, creo que ella de verdad las ayuda... las junta con gente que especialmente les gusta... no se... no les obliga si no quiere, pero parece que no las trata mal.


	8. Chapter 8

**notas personales: vigilancia 2, no la cages marceline**

nos despertamos en la habitación del motel, yo con un dolor de espalda terrible por haber sido buena persona y haber dejado dormir a bonnibel en la cama, algunas veces es que soy idiota. cuando me levante vi a Bonnibel dormía a pierna suelta, normal, después del chute que le metí se debió haber quedado frita en segundos, me sorprende el efecto de esa droga,, ya se despertaría ella sola. Me levante y me peine lentamente en el espejo aunque deje que los nudos de mi pelo siguieran allí, eran las ocho de la mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta, abrí la puerta y vi a una prostituta bajita rubia y de ojos azules que me miraba con una sonrisa, estaba en una de las habitaciones de enfrente y que estaba entre las que vigilábamos bonnibel y yo.

- hola... la jefa dice que vayáis, que ya esta listo el desayuno.

Un ronquido hizo que la rubia se asomara por la puerta de mi habitación interrogante, y miro hacia donde había una bonnibel que seguía dormida.

- duerme muy profundamente ¿no crees?

La mire lentamente mientras me reía

- por orden judicial tengo que drogarla antes de irme a dormir, ella duerme exactamente ocho horas, le faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que despierte.

Ella rio por lo bajo

- si en diez minutos no habéis bajado os habéis quedado sin desayunar, lo digo por experiencia.

Entonces levante el dedo y saque una cajita donde estaba el antídoto de "la bella durmiente". Mire a la rubia y sonreí

- ¿has visto pulp fiction, esto...?

ella sonrió

- Fionna, agente y si

- llamame marceline a secas, lo de agente solo lo uso con sospechoso.

Me fui acercando al cuerpo inconsciente de bonnibel, le di la vuelta y le puse boca arriba, pesaba muy poco y estaba demasiado despeinada.

- ¿recuerdas cuando le chutan la adrenalina?

Ella asistió mientras me vio pincharle a bonnibel en el cuello de un solo golpe, esta se levanto con un grito para mirar a la nada y luego mirarme a mi.

- ¿ que- coño- haces?

- enseñarle a Fionna las maravillas de tus inventos y decirte que nos tenemos que ir a desayunar, ha venido expresamente a decírnoslo

Fionna soltó una risita y salio de la habitación después de despedirse muy cariñosamente de mi, Bonnibel se arreglaba el pelo mientras estaba de espaldas a mi, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y parecia cabreada

- ¿y ahora haces eso?

Me empece a lavar los dientes y me ponía los pantalones a la vez, teníamos prisa y no había que desperdiciar el tiempo ya que tenia mucha hambre, bonnibel ya se había puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes de colores claros, solamente el faltaba arreglarse el pelo, espero que tardara poco esta vez.

- ¿el que?

- zorrear con putas

escupí en el lavamanos la pasta de dientes para después enjuagarme y girarme para mirarla. Ella seguía arreglándose el pelo y y evitando mirarme, pero se le notaba enfurruñada y por el tono de reproche de su voz parecía muy resentida.

- venga ya... no puedes estar celosa, ademas esa chica es maja con todos, así que no tienes que ponerte así

ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme muy cabreada

-seguro que si, ademas de que ella no parece interesada en cobrarte el servicio

- vamos Bonni, no te pongas así. Ademas de que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, tu y yo solo somos compañeras de trabajo, nada mas

bonnibel me miro y luego miro al suelo, se levanto y evito mirarme mientras hablaba

- ya claro... solo amigas

bonnibel parecía triste y yo negué con la cabeza, le intente coger del brazo pero ella lo aparto de un tirón

- bonnibel, venga... no te pongas así, es la verdad

- dejame

- pero...

ella se encerró en el baño de un portazo, yo llame a la puerta varias veces

- vamos... no te pongas así

- !QUE ME DEJES¡

apoye la frente en puerta, esta chica me sacaba de quicio

- vamos Bonni, ademas sabes que yo no voy detrás de nadie

ella no respondió, yo llame a la puerta... ¿porque le daba explicaciones de mi vida amorosa a la psicópata esta?

- bonnibel

una voz enfurruñada me respondió, debería estar pegada a la puerta seguramente a la misma altura que yo ya que su voz sonaba desde mi posición, me canse y me coloque con los brazos en cada extremo de la puerta y la frente en la dura madera

- ¿que?

Suavemente entonce una canción que últimamente se le había pegado y que cantaba todo el rato desde que habíamos estado viendo esa dichosa película

- Hazme un muñeco de nieve  
Venga vamos a jugar  
Ahora ya no te puedo ver  
no sé muy bien lo qué ha podido pasar  
Eramos inseparables, y ahora ya no  
no lo logro comprender  
Hazme un muñeco de nieve  
O lo que sea me da igual

cuando termine de entonar la estrofa me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada en la puerta esperando una respuesta, una pequeña risa detrás de la puerta me confirmo que lo había hecho bien. Bonnibel abrió la puerta y la distancia que nos separaba era ínfima, nos miramos lentamente, y ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa lentamente, pero no quería que la canción terminara ahí, entonces levante la mano y le acaricie el pelo para pasar a la barbilla y acercarla a mi

-Se que estas ahí dentro  
la gente pregunta donde estas  
Dicen que intenté tener valor,  
pero ya no puedo mas, déjame entrar  
Ya no nos queda nadie, solo tu y yo.  
Y ahora ¿que va a pasar?  
Hazme un muñeco de nieve

ella me miro lentamente y me puse roja, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ¿el porque lo había hecho? No lo se, simplemente que había sentido que ella estaba triste y que debía hacerla sonreír, como si fuera una obligación, y cuando vi esos ojos celestes sonreír por haberla cantado no pude parar y tuve que terminar, pero ahora me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me puse roja lentamente mientras me giraba y huía su mirada, ella parecía que se había dado cuenta porque me siguió muy de cerca

- vamos, no te pongas así, dejate llevar

ella me dio la vuelta y me empujo contra una mesita para ponerse encima de mi, la mire fijamente a los ojos sin poder reaccionar y quitármela de encima y ella me miro fijamente a mi, puso la mano en mi mejilla y con una uña me recorrió el cuello, cerré los ojos disfrutándolo. Abrí los ojos y la vi cerca de mi, demasiado cerca, su sonrisa me provoco un escalofrió ¿de miedo o de embriaguez?. Una frase dicha como en un suspiro me hizo perderme un poco mas en mi misma

- dejate llevar.

Sus labios se fueron a posar lentamente en mi, pero mi mente se despejo y me di cuenta de la situación, la aparte lentamente

- no...

ella me miro desde su posición poniendo las manos alrededor de mi cuello

- ¿porque?

- no... no podemos

ella echo la cabeza para atrás mientras lanzo un quejido

- venga ya... no me jodas – me golpeo el brazo y subió hacia mi cuello – tu y yo sabemos lo que hay aquí, tu y yo tenemos algo, aquí hay una puta tensión sexual grandisima, así que no me jodas marceline

yo cogí por la cadera y ella cambio la cara a un gesto de lujuria y felicidad pero volvió a poner los ojos a en blanco y a indignarse cuando la deje en la camarera

- un no es un no.

me metí en el baño para tranquilizarme, me lave la cara lentamente mientras reflexionaba de lo que había pasado, casi nos besamos, casi nos besamos una de las mayores asesinas del mundo y una policía. Casi lo mando todo a la mierda y me lio con ella, casi rompo el juramento que hice a muchísimos años cuando me engaño, casi vuelvo a estropearlo todo, de nuevo. Me sacaron de mis pensamientos circulares sobre la estupidez miá y lo bien que se lo montaba ella para llevarme al limite unos golpes en la puerta y unos gritos de negra enfadada

- ¿! queréis mover vuestro maldito culo a la cocina?¡

suspire lentamente y me prepare para salir del baño donde una bonnibel enfurecida, seguramente, por un calenton frustrado me miraba muy cabreada

- ya hablaremos esta noche- se acerco a mi y me clavo un dedo en el pecho - esto no se va a quedar así agente marceline, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente y no parare hasta que me des lo que me merezco

y cogiendo su bolso salio de la habitación, y yo la seguí lentamente y preguntándome como había llegado a todo esto.

Después de media hora ya habíamos terminado de desayunar, bonnibel no me hablo en el resto del día y menos cuando fionna se sentó a mi lado y empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi trabajo mientras jake y finn contaban anécdotas. Cuando terminamos reuní a todos los presentes en el despacho de PEB.

- bien, quiero que al mínimo indicio de alguien sospechosos quiero que aviséis alguno de nosotros. La descripción del sospechoso es un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente, seguramente ira con un rollo súper religioso y os convencerá de intentar inculcaros algún ideal absurdo. No vamos a interferir en vuestro trabajo, quiero que a la mínima sospecha, aunque sea infundada nos aviséis. ¿de acuerdo?

Todas asistieron, y los demás nos preparamos para adecentar el lugar. Pusimos cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos en muchísimas habitaciones y nos dedicamos a preparar a los agentes para vigilar cada zona, esto nos llevo toda la tarde, para cuando terminamos PEB tenia que montar la fiesta de esta noche.

- no quiero que espantéis a mis clientes, quedaos al margen

- nos quedaremos en la parte central y en los extremos, no interferiremos a no ser que sea extricamente necesario, estaremos comunicados por interfonos, si pasa algo lo quiero saber ya.

Ella asistió y empezó a dar ordenes a gritos, bonnibel y yo nos quedamos en la barra mas central, yo me apoye en la barra y la mire.

- ¿sigues enfadada?

La gente empezó a entrar y las salas a llenarse de ruido

- no

- eso es un si

la sala estaba llena y yo observaba a la gente andando y bailando en toda la sala, encendí mi audífono y mire a la zona norte donde estaba finn.

- ¿que tal todo?

- ninguna novedad, las chicas me han dicho que nada parecido a la descripción que hemos dado

asentí y mire a bonnibel que miraba la sala como un perrito mira el parque, quería bailar, se le notaba en la mirada, pero a mi no me iba a convencer para eso.

- ¿porque os quedáis aquí y no vais a la pista a darlo todo?

Nos giramos y en vez de la camarera habitual estaba PEB acompañada de Fionna, estas sonreían y nos miraban fijamente, que fionna estuviera allí no ayudo a que bonnibel se animara, esta dejo de mirarla y empezó a apretar la mandíbula cada vez se la veía mas cabreada

- tenemos trabajo que hacer, no podemos descuidarnos

PEB sonrió

- venga, tomaos esto a mi salud, por una vez invita la casa.

Y nos sirvió dos copas llenas de hielo y llenas de un liquido de un color morado raro

- se llama espacio bultos, solo se sirve aquí y tiene una receta secreta... vamos, invita la casa

bonnibel cogió la copa y se la tomo de un trago para, inmediatamente levantarse y mirarme enfurecida

- no se tu, pero yo voy a bailar, quizás así no me muera de asco

y dicho esto se fue al centro de la sala donde se puso a bailar entre la multitud, yo negué con la cabeza y empece a beber a sorbitos de mi copa, el sabor era dulce y ácido a la vez, la verdad es que estaba rico. Una mujer de piel oscura se apoyo en la barra y se quedo a mi lado.

- ¿que tenéis entre vosotras dos?

- entre nosotras nada, ella intenta hacer algo pero no va a conseguir nada

bebía lentamente mientras veía como bonnibel empezaba a bailar pegada a un chico que la agarraba de la cintura

- pues parece que ella no se va a quedar quieta esperando que hagas algo

bebí lentamente y un fuego creció en mi estomago para quedarse en mi garganta

- me da igual

un risa cruel me hizo poner una mueca de asco

- no creo, conozco esta táctica. Ella te provoca, te llevara hasta limites insospechados y tu, consciente o inconsciente, la seguirás... la seguirás hasta que te des cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, entonces ella ya te tendrá en sus manos y jugara contigo. Esto empezara con una broma tonta, y seguirá con un pique, con una apuesta y como una bola de nieve esto ira creciendo hasta que ya no puedas controlarlo y te coma, y entonces... estarás perdida.

La mire interrogante, parecía que tenia razón. Apure la copa hasta que vi el fondo dela copa, de un extraño color azul, la apoye en la barra y vi como PEB sonreía burlonamente

-¿que pasa?

Ella señalo al frente donde bonnibel bailaba cada vez mas pegada y cada vez mas lascivamente, ella me miro fijamente y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el hombre y empezó a moverse pervertidamente.

- ¿vas a caer en la trampa?

Pero yo ya me había levantado de la silla y me dirigía hacia ella, mi pecho ardía y mi mente estaba nublada, solo podía pensar en que el culo de bonnibel se estaba restregando contra el tio ese. a lo lejos oí vagamente como PEB le decía a Fionna que había caído y que pagara la apuesta, pero eso a mi ya me daba igual.

Llegue donde estaba Bonni y aparte la tio de ella que me gruño, yo le aparte de el antes de que el dijera algo yo gruñí y cogía bonnibel de la cintura para pegarla a mi, el capto la indirecta y se fue mascullando "putas todas", bonnibel me miro fijamente

- ¿que haces?

Yo la mire fijamente

- ¿quien te ha dicho que pares de moverte?

Mis manos hicieron que ella continuara con lo que estaba haciéndole al tio anterior. Ella capto la indirecta y se empezó a moverse como nunca antes se había movido nadie delante mio, parecía que me estaba haciendo un baile sexy solamente para mi, aunque estábamos rodeados de mil personas. Y entonces lo vi, el brillo de sus ojos eran lo que me atraían, todo lo que quería hacer en este momento era verla bailar y que solo bailara para mi, quería encerrarla en una habitación, sentarme en un sofá y hacerla bailar toda la noche. Entonces ella paso los brazos por mi cuello, y mientras movía su cintura contra la miá, tenia una sonrisa puesta en su cara, en ese momento no sabia si esa sonrisa era de la chica que había conocido antes de detenerla o de la que me encontré cuando fui a pedir su ayuda en la cárcel, fuera cual fuese esa sonrisa, algo me electrocuto por dentro y me hizo querer mas de ella.

- ahora mismo... dime marceline ¿Que quieres?

Sin mediar palabra y perdiéndome en esos ojos celestes baje la cabeza y la bese, al principio no fue un beso lento ni romántico, solamente había pasión y deseo, nuestras lenguas querían dominar pero ninguna quería ser la sumisa, una pelea que duro minutos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y con un mordisco en el labio inferior ella se separo de mi. Pero al separarme de ella y al verla a pocos centímetros de mi, algo cambio, si nunca te has perdido en los ojos de alguien no sabes lo que sentí yo en ese momento. ¿como unos ojos tan claros me podían arrastrar a unas profundidades tan abismales donde no hay nada de luz?. Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez mas lentamente, mis brazos subieron y se colaron en su camisa, y ella simplemente dejo hacerse, esta vez no hubo pelea sino que juntamos los labios en un beso super casto, pero cuando ella me recorrió el labio suavemente con la punta de la lengua la deje entrar y que conociera libremente cada rincón de mi boca.

En ese momento un ruido me molestaba, pero yo lo ignoraba, estaba centrada en los labios de bonnibel y su suave piel de color crema, sus manos estaban en mi pelo y se enredaban en los nudos de mi pelo, el ruido se hizo cada vez mas insistente pero yo seguía ignorándolo hasta que alguien nos separo y a mi me cruzaron la cara de un bofetón

- ¿que cojones?

Jake tenia la mano roja y se la soplaba, finn sujetaba a bonnibel por la cintura. Los dos me miraban como si estuviera loca y me hubiera arrancado la ropa para correr desnuda por toda la pista

- han encontrado un sospechoso

rápidamente mi mente se despejo y me puse en marcha, bonnibel empezó a seguirnos, parecía tan confusa como yo

- ¿porque no me avisasteis?

Finn respondió desde atrás

- si lo hicimos, te avisamos por el interfono... pero estabas ocupada

jake me dio una colleja

- ¿pero que te pasa?

- no lo se... bebí una copa que me dio PEB, y todo se nublo, es como si mi codo moral hubiera desaparecido

bonnibel a mi lado se toco la cabezazo

- a mi igual... ¿que nos habrá pasado?

Jake bufo

- ¿solo os ha pasado a vosotras? Que misterio...

bonnibel miro a jake y finn

- ¿habéis bebido algo?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y bonnibel me miro

- el espacio bultos.

Yo la mire

- luego solucionaremos eso... ahora tenemos otras prioridades

mi mente seguía lenta y pastosa, jake nos explico que flame había visto a un sospechoso pero no se fue con ninguna chica, pero en la centralita nos informaron de que en una de las habitaciones estaba el sujeto. Llegamos a la puerta y sacamos las pistolas pero antes de abrir la puerta bonnibel se situó detrás de mi

- ¿entonces todo lo que ha pasado en la pista?

- ahora no Bonni

me di cuenta de que la había llamado por el apodo cariñoso, como PEB dijo la bola de nieve estaba creciendo ¿podría detenerla?, agite la cabeza levemente para concentrarme y respire profundamente para empezar una cuenta atrás, cuando llego a cero abrimos de una patada en la puerta.

Allí vimos como un hombre atado a la cama estaba siendo torturado por un hombre de camisa blanca sin manchas y pantalones muy subidos, este estaba muy concentrado mientras le echaban ácido y le hacían cortes con un cuchillo que emitía una luz extraña, seguramente seria el bisturí eléctrico que utilizaban para hacer las inscripciones en el cuerpo. El sospechoso se giro en cuanto abrió la puerta y nos vio a todos, parecía sorprendido, como si no nos esperara tan pronto

- AL SUELO

el negó con la cabeza mientras veía como tres personas le apuntaban con la pistola, nos miro como si fuéramos unos payasos muy molestos que habíamos interrumpido su gran obra

- lo siento pero no

abrió su chaqueta y cogiendo un botecito lo tiro al suelo, una gran bola de humo inundo la habitación.

* * *

**gracias por leer, no os olvidéis de dejar comentarios con critica y opiniones, así me ayudáis a mejorar ademas de que así me motivo y subo los capítulos antes!**

**gracias por todo**


End file.
